Undying Love
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Bella's friends insist that popular boy Edward Masen likes her, but she doesn't believe. He does everything to get her attention and they eventually go on a date. Bella starts falling in love, but when tragedy strikes, is Bella's life over forever?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters* **

**Hey guys!! This is 'Undying Love' and for those of you who read 'Remember Me!' you will know that this is the story that was won with my 150th review. This story was won by '_GottaLoveVampires_' and after reading she messaged me and told me she really loved it. So i thought it was about time i put it up on FanFiction.**

**This is the full summary: _Bella's friends insist that popular boy Edward Masen likes her, but she refuses to believe. Edward does everything he can to get her attention and she finally agrees to go on a date. Bella quickly falls in love, but when tragedy strikes and Bella's heart is broken, she knows one thing in her life is certain - her love for Edward is undying..._**

**This story as already been written so there will probably be a new chapter up every day!!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and please review, they make me sooo happy!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He doesn't!" I insisted glaring at my two best friends, "He seriously doesn't…" I said with more determination, but they weren't going to be fooled.

Hannah and Lizzie stared at me with sceptical eyes, "Sure he doesn't…" Hannah said nodding sarcastically.

Lizzie laughed, "Come on Bella, look at the evidence, he –"

"It's not a crime scene," I interrupted hoping to stop her, but Lizzie rolled her eyes and carried on.

"He bumps into you five times in the hallway, FIVE times! He stares at you across the lunch room, he asks Hannah's cousin, who's in his History class, about you everyday he sees her and gets more and more frustrated when she tells him nothing because she doesn't know you… Come on Bella!" she repeated again, eyes wide, hands stuck in mid air, "Edward likes you!"

I looked at my soda and shook my head softly, "Why would he like someone like me?" I asked.

"Ugh!" Hannah grunted, she grabbed my hand, "Listen to me girl, you _need _to get a hold of yourself, Edward _likes _you, and why shouldn't he? I would _kill _to have your long brown hair, your brown eyes and your flawless complexion, but I'm stuck with me. You need to get him!"

"Yeh," Lizzie agreed, "And if he likes you now, wait till he gets to know you!"

"You see that's just the thing! He doesn't know me!" I argued.

"And? People get together all the time and they don't know each other. They get to know each other, and you should get to know Edward!"

I sighed, "I'll think about it," I said ignoring Hannah as she mumbled, "Come on, breaks over we have to get back to the shop…" I said standing up.

They followed suit and grabbed their bags, "I'm asking Mrs Talon if I can get off early, I have to get home for my mum's birthday party…" Lizzie said as we walked back to the clothes shop we were lucky to have a job at.

"Tell her I said Happy Birthday…" I said as we walked through the doors and went to our separate ends of the shop.

It was a small shop but Mrs Talon was strict and so she tried to keep the three of us apart. Lizzie worked in the kids section, Hannah in the men's and me in the women's.

I watched cautiously as Lizzie approached Mrs Talon, she was an old woman, at least 70 years old, but she had every bit of fierceness in her and she didn't allow anyone to take her for a ride.

Lizzie worked her magic charm and got to leave at 4:30 as long as she cleaned the kid's area before she left so it would be easy for Hannah and I to keep an eye on it.

When she was done she smiled at the two of us, grabbed her bag and left. Hannah rolled her eyes and went into the back to pick up some stock while Mrs Talon excused herself from the till, telling me she was going to check up on the accounts and would be a while.

I finally had time to think, time to think about Edward. Everything my friends had said was true, he did collide with me in the corridors five times, he did glance at me from his lunch table. But to me that didn't mean anything, I would love to think it did, to think maybe he liked me, but that possibility seemed highly unlikely. It was true too that Edward was gorgeous, he had that look about him that would make every girl around him drool. He wasn't one of the geeks that sat in the corners but he wasn't one of the popular guys who hung out at the bleachers and went to parties every night. He was in between and so was I, did that mean we should date?

Apparently he was smart too, he was a straight A student who always took time to help people and do what was right. I would love to get to know a person like that, love to date one of them.

I knew in that moment that I did want to date Edward, I fancied him and he seemed sweet and kind. But the truth was, I didn't know _how, _I didn't know how to talk to a boy, I didn't know how to find out if he liked me, I didn't know how to ask someone out on a date, and I didn't know how to have a boyfriend. The idea of having one scared me.

I shook my head and bent down to fix a pair of shoes that had dropped of the bottom shelf. I heard footsteps in the shop and I hurried to get the shoes fixed. Mrs Talon hated her customers left waiting.

I slipped the shoes back onto the shelf and stood up.

Edward stood looking around the shop, his perfect brows furrowed, his lips pressed together in a curious line. I heard my breathing stop and I bit down on my lip.

The words I had in my head, the ones I'd used so many times before when welcoming a customer, flew out of my head and into thin air.

I watched Edward as he stood near the door, probably wondering why there was no-one in the store.

He was beautiful, that was true, every girl at Williamson High knew that. He was tall, I'd only reached his chest when I walked into him in the hall. His body was perfectly toned and his clothes sat just right. His face was handsome, the most magnificent I'd ever seen in my life. His hair was golden and messy. His jaw was hard, but it relaxed when he talked. His features were straight and angular, and fit him well. His lips were inviting and made my knees go weak. But the most amazing thing about him had to be his eyes. They were a deep green colour and anyone lucky enough to look into them would ultimately drown in them. They were welcoming and kind, they had a sweetness about them that belonged to Edward and only Edward. My mom used to say that a person's eyes represent their soul and Edward's eyes were open and not concealing anything.

I stared at him for a minute before what was happening took over me.

I bowed my head slightly, deeply hating Hannah for being in the back room, "Um, do you need any help?" I asked, thankful he'd turned so I was speaking to his back.

He spun around, "Oh!" he said his eyebrows lifting, "I wasn't sure if you were working today…" he said his lips breaking into a smile.

"You knew I worked here?" I asked him suspiciously.

His brows furrowed, "Um, yeh I remember someone saying you did… Anyway I was wondering if you could help me find something nice for a wedding I'm going to this weekend?" he said changing the subject.

"Men's isn't my department," I said pointing towards the back room.

"Oh," he frowned and said nothing else.

I knew if I went and got Hannah to help him I would get a lecture later and plus I kind of wanted to help him…

"But she's busy, I'll help you…" I said walking towards him.

His face lit up, "Thanks…" he said looking down at me, he was very tall.

"So what do you need?" I asked casually, looking at the clothes racks, I didn't want to look in his eyes…

"Um, I need a shirt… But I'm not very good at finding out what kind of thing suits me…"

I nodded, "It's okay, I'll sort you out…" I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, he gazed at me for what seemed to be an eternity.

His eyes were kind and smiling down at me, I swallowed hard but he spoke first, "I'm sorry about bumping into you in the halls…" he said quietly.

"Don't worry about it…" I whispered, my mouth was too dry.

He smiled and looked at the shirts, "Oh!" I said snapping out of my day dream and turning to look at the clothes.

I flitted through a rack of shirts, I looked at what he was wearing now, "You suit light colours…" I noted how his light blue shirt complemented him.

"Thanks…" he said looking down at himself, I rolled my eyes.

I lifted five shirts, ranging from white to every shade of blue and for the sake of it I lifted a pink shirt.

"Here," I handed him the shirts and started walking towards the dressing rooms.

"Pink?" he asked incredulously, "Are you joking?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I shook my head and was glad he couldn't see my face, I was laughing hysterically, "Pink is a light colour," I said, involuntarily letting a giggle escape my lips.

"And not my colour," he said as I stopped at the dressing room, there were only two in the shop.

I turned and looked at him, he stood with all the shirts in his left hand and the pink one in his right. He was looking at it with raised eyebrows.

"You're not going to make me try this on?" he pleaded.

I nodded, "Just try it, I won't laugh, I promise…"

"So you'll stay to see which one is the best one?" he asked stepping closer to me, he gazed down at me with hopeful eyes.

"That's my job," I answered breathlessly.

He smiled, "Okay, I'll try on the pink one, but you have to promise me you won't laugh…"

"I promise…" I said smiling and placing my hand over my heart.

He smiled again and walked into the dressing room, and to my surprise and embarrassment he

winked at me as he pulled the rail over.

I sat down on the seats that were placed for family and friends and waited.

I heard him laugh and suddenly he pulled the rail over and stepped out.

He was wearing the pink shirt, he came out and pulled the edges down.

"What do you think?" he asked, suddenly he placed his hands on his hips and struck a pose,

pouting his lips and tilting his chin towards the ceiling.

I threw my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing and he frowned, "You promised!" he scowled.

"You made me laugh! The shirt was fine until you struck a pose!" I giggled.

He laughed with me and shrugged, "It is nice isn't it?" he said looking in the mirror, "I think I'll get it, but I won't wear it to the wedding, my brother will laugh at me…" he said.

"Is that whose getting married?" I asked as he stepped back inside the dressing room to try on another.

"My older brother yeh, but my younger brother will laugh at me if I wore that, he's going through that phase when he thinks pink belongs to girls…"

"Oh, how old is he?" I asked curiously.

"Jasper is nine and Emmett is twenty two…" he said, "Two brothers, no sisters… You?"

"Only child," I answered him.

"Oh…" he said coming out of the dressing room again. He was wearing the white shirt, "What about this one?" he asked.

"Twirl," I commanded straight faced.

He frowned and looked at me, "Okay…" he laughed, he turned one full circle and then stopped.

"Well?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's nice… Try the others…" I said as he nodded, smiled and went back into the dressing room.

We decided upon the light blue shirt and I went to the till to pack up the two shirts. He followed me and looked around the shop, "It's pretty empty huh?" he asked.

"Yeh, we never get much costumers, the three of us are lucky to have jobs here…" I said as I typed in the prices.

"You and your friends?" he asked.

"Yeh, Hannah is in the back, she's the one who does the men's area…" I said.

"So I'm lucky I got you then…" he said smiling.

I moved my gaze from his eyes and towards the till, "That's twenty two please…"

He opened his wallet and handed me thirty dollars. I got his change and tried to avoid looking at him, unsuccessfully.

I gazed into his eyes for a long minute and then back at the till, "Here you go…" I said handing him the money and his receipt.

Our hands brushed as I gave him the money and I tried to ignore the blush of colour that appeared on my cheeks.

"So, what time do you get off?" he asked.

"Um, six…" I said glancing behind him at the clock, it was five thirty.

"Do you want to maybe…Go for dinner or something?" he asked.

"Um, I can't I have to meet my mum and dad for dinner…" I replied my heart thrumming in my chest at his sudden words... He did like me.

He began to speak again when Mrs Talon walked through the door. "Did you need some help?" she asked Edward.

I looked at her with wide eyes, for the length of time I'd spent with Edward, I'd forgotten that anyone else existed. I looked back at him and he had the same surprised expression as me.

"Um no, I was just leaving…" he turned to me, "Thank-you…" he said smiling.

"Don't mention it… Have fun at the wedding…" I said.

He nodded and headed for the door, I watched him leave.

I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad that Mrs Talon had interrupted us…

She turned to look at me, "He looked happy," she commented.

"Yeh, he got a shirt for his brothers wedding…" I said closing the till.

"I wasn't talking about what he'd bought honey, he's got the eyes for you…" she smiled.

"What!" I said blushing.

"Trust me honey, that boy is head over heals for you… I can tell, it's in his eyes and the way he looks at you…" she shook her head and smiled, "And the way he smiles, he's memorizing you… He thinks you're too good to be true…"

I shook my head, confused at her rare kind words.

"The old are wise, dear…" she said walking behind the counter, "Go on and get you area cleaned and then you can go home early..."

I walked to the women's area, glancing out the window discreetly to see if Edward was still there…

I heard a bang and turned to see Hannah walking out of the back room with about twenty shoe boxes balanced in her hands.

She kept her head down and walked to the men's shoes.

I finished fixing the shoes and then moved on to the clothes. I watched from the corner of my eye as Mrs Talon went into the back. I glanced up at Hannah's back and she turned to see if Mrs Talon had gone. Then she turned and ran towards me, a smile breaking out across her face. She grabbed my upper arms and started bouncing up and down on the spot.

"OH MY GOD! He so likes you!" she squealed.

"You were listening?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded and laughed, "Of course I was listening!"

"Why didn't you come out? He was your customer!" I complained.

She stopped bouncing and looked at me with sarcastic eyes, "Did you want me to come out? Honestly?" she asked.

I stayed silent and she laughed, she began bouncing again, "Edward likes you!" she shouted jumping up and down, repeating her words over and over.

I began to laugh when I saw someone standing at the door of the shop. I stopped and so did Hannah when she saw my distraction.

She turned to see what I was staring wide eyed at. I saw her mouth drop open as she took in Edward at the front of the store.

He stood looking at us, his lips pressed together to stop his smile, "I forgot my bag…" he said walking in to the shop.

Hannah let go of me and walked to her side of the shop, I could see her blush.

My cheeks were on fire as I walked to the till. His bag was still on the counter, I lifted it and turned to give it to him, "Sorry…" I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "It was my fault…"

I nodded, in a daze and he turned to walk back out of the shop.

I heard a small laugh from behind me, I turned to see Mrs Talon walk out from the back of the shop.

"Did you know that he left his bag behind?" I asked incredulously.

"Did he know? I have a feeling that was planned my dear…" she said pushing her glasses up her nose and smiling gently.

I turned in shock to look at Hannah, she stared back at me and then she smiled, "He so likes you!" she laughed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the second chapter of 'Undying Love'. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and please keep reviewing!!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I opened the front door and dropped my bag in the living room before heading to the kitchen to grab a coke.

"Long day?" my mum asked, she was sitting at the breakfast bar and reading the days paper.

"Not really…" I replied taking a long swig from the can. I sat down beside her, "Anything in the news?" I asked curiously.

"No nothing… I was just reading this before the Saturday night TV came on…" she replied smiling.

It suddenly dawned on me that it was Saturday and Edward was buying a shirt for the _next_ weekend. Maybe he liked to have everything sorted out in advance, but he was a boy…

I shook my head, "I'm going to go and put my bag upstairs… Get the popcorn ready…" I said to my mum.

"Sure thing honey…" she said, it was our Saturday night ritual to watch the game shows, the talent shows and sit with a bowl of popcorn and a big bottle of coke.

I ran upstairs and threw my bag on the bed, I grabbed my phone, purse and keys from it. Then I threw it in the cupboard. I got changed into my pyjamas and bounced downstairs.

"You seem happy," my mum commented as she placed the coke and popcorn on the table.

"Really?" I asked, "Nothing's new… I'm probably just excited about Simon Cowell telling someone else they can't sing… You know how I love his honesty…" I laughed, "Where's dad?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, he's out buying dinner…" she replied as she wrapped her dressing gown around her pyjamas.

We settled into the couch and soon after my dad came home with the dinner. I tried to eat the Chinese with the chopsticks but ended up using the knife and fork.

We watched TV, drunk coke and ate popcorn until I was too tired to stay awake any longer

I gave my mum and dad a kiss goodnight and headed to my beckoning bed.

I shut my bedroom door, climbed into bed and let the dreamless sleep take over me.

* * *

I woke early the next morning and headed downstairs. My mum and dad sat at the breakfast bar swapping the two daily papers with each other when they saw a good story.

I smiled and opened the cupboard to grab my cereal. I sat down and ate in silence before going to my room to get ready for my Sunday jog.

I ran downstairs and out the door calling a simple, "Later…" over towards the kitchen.

I was jogging for about an hour and I'd just reached the park when I saw I very familiar body jogging towards me.

I changed direction as Edward came closer. He was wearing a tank top and shorts and if I spoke to him, I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off his muscles. I did get a quick glance though as I turned down another lane of the park. His muscles were perfect, they weren't too big, the kind that are far too much for one body, but they weren't invisible altogether.

They were the kind that any girl would like to have wrapped around her. I stopped myself before the thoughts could travel any further.

Suddenly I ran into a brick wall, or at least it felt like it… I looked up to see Edward staring down at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hi…" he said surprised, I was sure I'd ran _away _from him.

"Uh, hi…" I said, the events of yesterday came back to me and I felt my already red cheeks get redder.

"You jog?" he asked.

I laughed, "That's kind of the reason I'm sprinting through the park in a pair of sweats and a tank top…"

"Yeh…" he laughed with me.

"Do you have the time? My watched stopped…" I said looking at his wrist.

"Yeh," he glanced at his watch, "It's just after one…"

"Um, I'd better get back, I have tons of homework to do…" I said, pointing behind me.

"Oh okay, see you in school…" he said as I turned and ran the other direction.

"Yeh…" I waved and ran as fast as my jelly like legs could carry me.

I reached my house for half one and I ran straight to the fridge for a bottle of water. I sat down at the table across from my mother and I sipped my drink.

"Do you have much homework to do?" my mum asked, looking up at me from her tea.

"Um, no just an English essay to finish and some Chemistry coursework, and I have an article to do for the paper but it shouldn't take me long, why?" I asked.

"We have to go shopping, I won't have time to take you during the week…" she smiled.

"Shopping for what?" I asked.

"We're all going to a wedding this weekend, and you need a new dress…"

I felt my heart stop beating and the water slip down my throat, I coughed, "What wedding?" I asked hysterically.

"Emmett Masen is getting married," she smiled, "Do you know he's twenty two now?"

"How do you know the Masen's? You never spoke of them before…" I said quietly, my heart started beating again, unevenly.

"I went to school with Elizabeth, I never knew they lived here until I ran into her at the dry cleaners. I knew she had Emmett but I never knew she had another two boys! She was telling me all about them! She invited us to the night party." she said laughing.

"Do I have to go to the wedding?" I pleaded.

"Yes, I was telling her about you and I want you to meet her. Why? Don't you want to go?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind…" I sighed, defeated.

I got up and went to have a shower. Afterwards I got ready for the day I started my homework which didn't take me long. After I emailed the article I'd written for the paper to my school account I headed downstairs to see my mum at the door with her bag in her hands.

"Come on!" she laughed, "I told your dad to meet us at the mall, we're going out for dinner…" she said as we got into the car.

I nodded and turned the radio up in the car, the music blocked out my thoughts of what would happen at the wedding.

* * *

**Please Review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you almost ready?" I heard my mum call upstairs to me.

"Nearly!" I shouted towards the door. In fact I was completely ready, in terms of dress. But in terms of guts and nerves… I was a mess.

It was Saturday and we were going to be late for the wedding party. I sat on my bed dressed in my red silk dress and black high heels. My clutch bag lay beside me, filled with my phone and purse. My make-up was done and my hair was styled in a messy bun, with stray bits of hair hanging down the nape of my neck.

The events of the week were flooding back to me, but unfortunately only the ones that involved Edward were surfacing in my mind. He bumped into me three times during the week. He just happened to be at the lunch queue when I was and he tried to make conversation with me.

The events were embarrassing, because during those times, I stuttered and stumbled over my words and blushed the colour of a lobster.

I came back to the present and took a deep breath. I got up of my bed and grabbed my bag. I squared my shoulders and walked downstairs.

My mum and dad were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

My mum smiled, "Oh my, you look gorgeous!" she laughed as we walked to the car.

I noticed my dad's frown, "Isn't that dress a little short?" he said as I got into the back of the car, then he smiled, "You look beautiful…"

I smiled and forgot my worries for a moment as he got into the car and started driving, "I'm not sure about me driving, it means I can't drink…" he frowned.

"I can…" my mum smiled.

He shook his head, and turned a corner onto the highway. The wedding was being held at Overton's only hotel, and it was quite big, so I dreaded to think about how big Edward's family was.

We arrived at the hotel and my dad gave his keys to the valet. We walked inside and were greeted by two men leading us into the big hall.

I had to admit it was beautiful, as I walked in it took my breath away. It was dimly lit, only the sparkling lights twinkling on the ceiling. Tables were laid out for the guests to sit and a buffet was at one side of the long room. The long bar was set up near the DJ. And at the very top of the room there was a massive dance floor.

Edward's family was big, the dance floor was packed and people were scattered at the tables.

My eyes automatically searched for Edward, whether or not I was planning to run away or towards him, I wasn't sure.

I couldn't see him anywhere, and my mum began pushing me towards an empty table.

"Sit here for a minute, we're just going to speak to Emmett and his parents…" she said as they walked off.

I kept my eyes on the table and sat quietly. Suddenly I heard the door open and a little kid laughing. I raised my head to see Edward striding through the door, his tie gone and the neck of his shirt opened. What surprised me the most was what was on his back. Seated on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around Edward's neck was a little boy. He looked to be about nine and I realised he must have been Jasper. He laughed hysterically at whatever Edward had just done and he hit him teasingly on the back.

I gazed at Edward for a long moment as he laughed with his little brother. Suddenly his eyes met mine and his smile disappeared as his mouth dropped open in surprise, he stopped walking through the door and he gazed at me for a long moment.

I smiled timidly, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. Unexpectedly his little brother ducked his head to Edward's ear, he whispered something intently and Edward nodded keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

Jasper jumped off his brother's back and ran off to the buffet table.

Edward began walking towards me.

My heart started thrumming in my chest, my hands became slick and my breathing ragged.

He walked towards me with wide eyes, his lips forming a shy smile, "Hi…" he said as he came within hearing range, his tone was surprised.

"Hi…" I smiled, looking up at him as he came to a halt near my seat.

"I didn't know you were coming here…" he said.

"Your mum invited us…" I said, glancing over at the bar were my parents and his stood talking.

He followed my gaze, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"You never asked…" I countered, smiling up at him, I was feeling more confident talking to him now.

He looked down my body to my shoes and then back up to my face again, "You look… Stunning…" he whispered.

I felt nervous again, "Thank-you, you look good too…" I said trying to take my eyes away from his unsuccessfully.

He held out his hand to me, "Do you want to dance?" he asked quietly.

I looked at his hand and then back up at him, "Yes…" I answered, taking his hand, "But be warned... I can't really dance..."

I still only reached his shoulder even in my high heels. He looked down at me and smiled, before turning and leading the way through the crowd to the dance floor.

A slow song began playing as we reached the floor and I took a deep breath. He turned to face me, I could tell he was nervous, he placed his trembling hands on my hips softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to look around me at the other dancers. The floor wasn't as crowded now and we had more space to move.

Edward started dancing slowly, moving from side to side.

I looked up at him, "I'm not that fragile…" I said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"You're holding me like I'm about to break…" I said smiling timidly.

Then, without warning, he spun me around twice, pushing me away from him and drawing me back like a yoyo. He dropped his arm so I fell back, then he caught me at the last instant, leaning over me and then pulling me up.

"Is that better?" he asked smiling triumphantly.

I laughed breathlessly and a bit shocked, "Much better…"

We seemed more comfortable with each other now and his hands tightened around me.

"Was that your little brother you were carrying earlier?" I asked him.

"Yes, that's Jasper, he was bored so I took him on a ding dong ditch around the hotel rooms…" he laughed.

"Did you get caught?" I gasped.

"No," he laughed again, "We're very fast…"

"I feel bad for stealing you away from him…" I said looking at my shoes.

I felt him shrug, "He won't care, he's probably of dunking cocktail sausages in peoples drinks…" he laughed.

"Ewwww…" I giggled.

We danced around the floor for a few minutes in silence, then I noticed his shirt, "Hey, you're wearing your shirt! It looks nice on you!" I said holding the collar.

He looked down at it and then into my eyes, "Thanks, you did a very good job picking it out…"

We stared at each other in silence for a long moment, my hands became limp, but stayed stuck to the collar of his shirt. Our heads moved closer together, and our lips were just inches apart, I closed my eyes slowly, preparing for the kiss.

"Ow!" I heard Edward shout, my eyes flew open as his hands left my waist.

He was crouched over holding his stomach, I looked down at his little brother laughing on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked, bending slightly to see him, I took his hands and straightened him up.

He looked at me for a long moment, "Yeh, I'm okay…" he said quietly.

I smiled at him slightly before turning to his now silent brother, "You must be Jasper…" I said holding out my hand to help him up.

He smiled at me and jumped up with the aid of my hand, "Yeh… You must be Bella…" he said shaking my hand.

I frowned slightly and watched as Edward hit him lightly on the arm. He smiled at me, "Do you want to do something? I'm bored…" he said looking around him.

I bit my lip, "You could teach me how to play ding dong ditch if you like… I've never played before…"

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes, "You would play?"

"Yeh, I'm all up for a bit of fun…" I said looking down at Jasper. He was staring at me with excited eyes, I noticed he had Edward's eyes, though they weren't as amazing as his big brothers.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, I ran with him and as soon as we got out of the hall I stopped.

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward ask me from behind.

I let go of Jasper's hand and bent down, "I can barely run in high heels, I don't want us to get caught…" I said whipping off my shoes and holding them in my hands, "Which way?" I asked looking around.

Edward stared at me for a short minute and then took my hand, he started running down the corridor and up the stairs. Jasper kept up with us and he stopped at the beginning of a long corridor of doors.

"Okay, what do we do?" I asked in a whisper, I noticed how Edward still hadn't let go of my hand, but for some strange reason I didn't mind…

"Okay, it's really simple, all you have to do is pick a door, knock and then run. But make sure you get a good hiding place because sometimes they walk out to see who was there…" Edward said quietly.

I nodded, "You go first…" I said looking up at him.

He smiled his blinding smile at me and let go of my hand.

He walked up the corridor looking at the doors, then he stopped. He stood at the door and then, bracing himself, wrapped the door with all his strength. The sound filtered through the silent corridor. I watched with amusement as Edward sprinted down the corridor and around the corner.

Jasper and I pulled back around a corner. We poked our heads out and watched as a young man opened his door, he looked around and his brow furrowed slightly. He shook his head and continued looking. Jasper suddenly let a giggle escape his lips, I put my hand over his mouth and cut the laughter off. The man looked around once more and then closed his door.

Jasper and I walked out from our corner and I went next. I tiptoed up the long corridor and then choosing a door a few up from Edward's, I looked back at Jasper.

He smiled at me and nodded his head in encouragement. I took a deep breath and tried to stop a giggle escape from me.

I lifted my hand and banged on the door, then I turned and ran the way Edward had gone. I heard the person opening their door and I tried not to laugh as I found my hiding place.

As I turned the corner I felt someone's hand grab my wrist. They were too strong for me to resist and so I let them pull me. I was suddenly in a closet full of cleaning products.

Edward's arm was wrapped around me and he put his finger to his lips. I became quiet and we listened.

I heard the door close and I started laughing, I put my hand over my mouth to try and calm myself.

Edward was laughing quietly and suddenly he stopped, he looked into my eyes for a short moment and my hand dropped from my mouth as my laughter silenced.

His green eyes, made me think of something… The way they simmered and shone and how the light danced in them. The realisation dawned on me and I would've laughed at myself if his eyes hadn't of held me captive. His eyes reminded me of the sun…

He leaned into me and I felt my eyes closing again, suddenly light burst through the closet. Jasper stood holding the open door looking in on us with pursed lips.

I moved away from Edward and out of the closet. He followed me out and Jasper started laughing, "I almost got caught! But they can never catch Jumping Jasper!" he said, chopping the air with his hands and legs.

Edward laughed at him and turned to look at me, "Do you want to go back and get a drink?" he asked.

I could feel the redness still there in my cheeks and I tried to ignore it, "Yeh that would be good…" I said. He took my hand again and led me back down the corridor and into the dance hall.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this... Thank you for all the reviews so far and keep them coming!!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I stood at my locker and tried not to look around me. It was Monday morning and I was trying to get my books ready for class.

Suddenly someone banged my locker door, I moved it slightly to see who it was. I hoped it wasn't Edward, I wasn't ready to speak to him yet.

I looked at Hannah and Lizzie standing by my locker door with deep frowns on their faces. They were angry.

Here we go, I thought to myself.

"Hi guys," I said cheerfully.

"Don't you 'hi guys' us!" Hannah said angrily.

"Yeh!" Lizzie agreed, "Why didn't you tell us you went to Edward's brother's wedding?"

"How did you guys know?" I asked.

"I rung you last night when you were in bed and your mum said you were probably still recovering from Saturday night…" Hannah scowled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they repeated together.

"Because this would happen…" I said quietly.

They looked at each other for a minute and then shrugged, "We're too nosy to stay angry at you…" Hannah said quietly.

Suddenly they started bouncing up and down on the spot, smiles breaking out across their faces.

"Tell me everything!" they commanded.

I stood and explained the events of Saturday night to them and tried not to laugh at their facial expressions as they took in my words. Truthfully they looked like detectives, they way their brows deepened and they discussed what Edward's movements could've meant.

I laughed with them when I told them about Edward doing the chicken dance with Jasper, that was one of the highlights of the night, as well as when we were so close to kissing… They nearly fainted when I told them that part…

"So," Hannah said as I lifted my bag and began moving away from my locker, "Do you now think he likes you? After we told you how many times?" she looked at Lizzie who was on the other side of me.

"Oh, I don't know… About twenty million?" she said.

I ducked my head to look at the floor and shook my head as I laughed.

"Here comes Romeo…" I heard Hannah say.

I looked up at her to see her face and suddenly I walked into a brick wall. No it was Edward… Again.

"Sorry…" he said, looking down at me.

I looked up at his face, my cheeks burning and my eyes wanting to look into his, I tried to fight the temptation, "No, I wasn't watching where I was going…" I said quietly.

"Later…" I heard Hannah and Lizzie say as they walked away. I hated them…

"So, um what did you get up to on Sunday?" he asked me.

"Homework…" I answered. Why was it that when I looked into his eyes I couldn't form a sentence longer than four words?

He laughed, "Did you have a good time on Saturday?"

"Yeh, it was fun…" I stuttered.

"Yeh, it was… Jasper really likes you…" he said.

"Really? He's a nice kid…" Five words!

The bell rang and I jumped, "I'd better go…" I said.

"Yeh, see you later…" he said, looking over his shoulder at me and smiling a breathtaking smile.

* * *

He certainly made sure of that…

I bumped into him at break and again in the lunch queue. I kept glancing over at him as he sat with his friends, and sometimes our eyes would meet.

"Why does he keep looking at me?" I asked Hannah and Lizzie as I picked at my sandwich.

"Maybe he wants to get your attention?" Hannah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To ask you out…" Lizzie said, her mouth full of a chicken and coleslaw baguette. "Or maybe he's trying to get a message to you, to tell you its okay to ask him out… Maybe he wants you to ask him out!" she almost shouted, slapping her hand down onto the table and straight into a pile of coleslaw that had fallen out of the bottom of her baguette, "Ew!" she moaned.

While Hannah laughed hysterically at her, I stared at Edward. Maybe he did want me to ask him out… But if he liked me so much why couldn't he ask?

I lifted my tray and went to the bin.

* * *

The final bell rang and I headed to the English room that the newspaper was run at, it was always held for an hour after school on a Monday.

I walked in and stopped suddenly, I stayed rooted in place as I saw Edward sitting on one of the seats.

I glanced at the door number, it was the right room…

"Come on in!" I heard Mr Richards say cheerfully.

"Um…" I looked at Edward, I felt my brows furrowing.

"Yes! This is Edward. You remember I told you about Sammy dropping out of the paper last week? Well Edward kindly agreed to take over his place! Edward this is Bella…" he said guiding me towards him.

"We've met…" he said never taking his eyes off me.

I smiled slightly and nodded. He smiled a wide smile at me.

"Right, I'm going to get my coffee," he said as I sat down at the table beside Edward, "It's only us today, the rest are away on a Geography trip! So, I am putting you two in charge of our biggest story this year…" he said smiling at us.

"What is it?" I asked after a long moment.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "It's up to you two to decide, pick something big! I'm giving you a week. I know you two can do it…" he said heading for the door, "Think of ideas now…" he said as he walked down the corridor.

Edward and I sat in silence for a long moment, neither of us speaking. Suddenly he jumped up from his seat, "Okay," he said, "You take the computer and I'll shoot out ideas…"

I stood up, "Okay…" I said quietly.

I watched as he moved to the window, picking up a tiny foam football and squeezing it in between his hands.

I sat at the laptop (the only one in the school), it faced the door and thankfully not the window, I turned on the notepad.

"Right…" he said still from the window, I had my back to him, I could think better that way, "How about… Previous Prom themes, how they were handled, what happened, any exciting stories from back then and then we could have a bit on our Prom, which is coming up in a month," he said, as if reminding me of the fact, "And then we could choose three themes and set up a polling box, and then people can vote for their Prom theme…"

I sat in silence for a minute, taking in his idea. It was amazing, better than anything I could come up with…

I turned slightly to look at him and started speaking, "That's-" I couldn't finish, Edward was suddenly beside me, his head hovering over my right shoulder, he was staring intently into my eyes and I felt my breathing stop.

He smiled slightly, his lips just inches from mine, "That's?" he asked.

"Amazing…" I breathed.

"Thank-you…" he said quietly. He began moving closer, his hand moved to the table as he leant in to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and moved towards him…

"Thought of anything yet?" I heard Mr Richards' cheerful voice.

My eyes flew open and I watched as Edward moved away from me, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Yes…" I said turning back towards the teacher, "Edward came up with a good one, about the Prom…"

"Oh! Yes that would be brilliant!" he said smiling brightly, "Say… Have you found anyone to go with you yet, Bella?"

I bowed my head as my cheeks flushed, "No sir…"

He frowned slightly and then moved his gaze to Edward, "And what about you Edward?" he asked.

"Not yet…" I heard Edward say from behind me, I could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of me…

It was nearly five when we were leaving. We'd managed to work for the hour and not have a 'moment'. I packed up my things, saved our plan for the essay and turned the computer off.

I saw Edward putting his things away from the corner of my eye. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

Suddenly someone caught my hand, "Wait…" Edward said softly.

My heart pounded in my chest as I turned towards him. We were alone, Mr Richards had already left.

I looked up at him from under my lashes, he smiled at me and took a deep breath, he still didn't let go of my hand, "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him for a short moment, of course I wanted to go on a date with him! I gazed into his bright, hopeful eyes and then I nodded slowly, "Yes…" I answered.

His hand loosened slightly on my wrist but he never let go. He smiled, "Good…Um, how's this Saturday night?"

I thought through my empty schedule and then I nodded, "That's good…"

He laughed, obviously pleased with himself, "Okay, how about that new Chinese restaurant in town? Do you like Chinese?"

I smiled, "I love Chinese…"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at about seven?"

"Yep…" I nodded again.

"Okay, I'll see you later…" he said.

I looked down at my wrist that he was still holding, "Oh!" he said taking his hand away, "Sorry…"

I laughed and turned down the hall…

* * *

**Please review!! It takes like TWO SECONDS!!! PLEASE???**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story, please continue to review and give me your opinion!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Saturday night, I stood in my room and twisted and turned in front of the mirror. Hannah and Lizzie had helped me choose my outfit. I wore a simple black dress that stopped just above my knees, my high heels were the same ones I'd worn at the wedding. My hair was curled and it lay down around my shoulders, Lizzie and Hannah had done my make-up.

I can't even describe their reaction when I'd told them about Edward asking me on a date… Let's just say there was a LOT of screaming… Most of it coming from me…

I heard the doorbell and I took a deep breath. I grabbed my clutch bag and started down the stairs.

Edward stood in the hallway, my mum and dad smiling at him. They were happy I was going on a date with 'someone as mature and nice' as Edward.

Edward looked up at me and smiled, I tried to return the smile but my eyes were fixed on one thing… The pink shirt he wore…

I tried to stop my laughter and I looked into his eyes… They always silenced me.

I reached the bottom step and Edward turned his gaze away from me, "I'll have her back by twelve…" he said nodding at them.

My mum and dad smiled at him, "Have a good time…" they said as we walked out the door.

Edward and I walked down the path towards his car, our arms almost touching. He opened my door for me and I got inside.

He got in and started the car, I sat in silence, my stomach churning like a washing machine.

"You look gorgeous…" he said quietly as we headed away from our street.

I turned to look at him, "Thanks… So do you…"

He looked over at me and smiled slightly, I was just beginning to drown in his eyes when he looked away and back to the road.

"I like your shirt…" I laughed.

He glanced down at it, and laughed, "Yeh, I thought I should wear it on our first date seeing as I bought it from you during our first real conversation…"

I nodded, "Yeh, I didn't classify our collisions in the hall as conversations either…"

"You noticed that too, huh?" he asked looking at me from the corner of his eye with a shy smile on his face.

I looked down at my dress and laughed.

"It was hard for me in there…" he said, relaxing in the chair.

"In where?" I asked curiously.

"In your house… I couldn't take my eyes off you, I thought if I stared too much your dad would forbid me from taking you out…" he laughed quietly. I blushed and looked away again, "I mean, I couldn't have handled that. I've waited through months of stalking you, bruises because of the hallway crashes, sore eyes from staring at you so much to try and get your attention, a _chicken dance_! All to get to this point… I would've had to murder your father…" he said looking at me.

I shrugged, "You've got me now…" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear.

He looked at me and smiled.

We arrived at the restaurant for half eight and he parked his car. "What's your favourite Chinese dish?" he asked as he held the door open for me.

"Um, I'm a plain kind of girl… Chicken Curry is as far as I go…"

"No, we can't have that… You can try one of my favourite dishes tonight…" he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

He stopped and addressed the waiter, the man nodded and led us to a booth. We both sat on one side of the booth, side by side.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the man asked us.

"Um, can I have a coke please?" I asked looking up at the middle aged man.

He nodded, "And you sir?"

"A coke thanks…" Edward smiled.

The man nodded and put our menu's down in front of us and then walked off.

I turned back to Edward, "Like what?" I was getting worried.

He simply laughed, "You'll see…" he took my menu from me and held it with his, over on his side of the table, "But trust me, you'll like it…"

The waiter came back with our drinks and whipped out his paper to take the order, I cringed as I listened to see what Edward was going to say next.

"Two Kung Pao Chicken please…" he said handing the menu's to the waiter. That helped.

The waiter walked off and Edward and I turned to each other, "I'm really worried now…"

He moved his hand to my face and he pushed a piece of hair back behind my ear, "There's nothing to be worried about…"

I looked down at my dress, then I remembered something, I looked back up at him, "Did Jasper catch you with that shirt on?"

He smiled at the memory, "No, I ran out of the house before he could catch me…" he laughed, "He wanted to come…" he said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Why?" I laughed.

"He wanted to see his new best friend again, thought we could all play ding dong ditch again…"

I laughed, "He's a nice kid…"

"He honestly loves you… He thinks you're hilarious…" he said smiling down at me.

The waiter came with the food and I glanced at it with clenched teeth.

Edward laughed, "Here try mine first…" he lifted the chopsticks (luckily there were forks for me to use), and he picked up a bit of the Chicken that sat on his plate. It was covered in a sauce and surrounded by noodles, I could see the peppers…

"Open up…" he smiled.

I cringed and opened my mouth, he put the food in and I chewed quickly waiting for the burn.

It came.

"Oh my god!" I said reaching for my coke, gasping and spluttering for air.

He laughed nervously, "I thought you liked Curry?!"

"Mild curry…" I said in between gulps.

He smiled, "Sorry… I'll order you something else…" he put his hand up to call the waiter and I pushed his hand back down.

"I didn't say I didn't like it… I just wasn't expecting the burn… Let me try again…"

He smiled and reached for his chopsticks before I could reach for my fork.

He put another piece up to my mouth and I chewed steadily remembering there was no more coke left in my glass.

In fact it was gorgeous. The spices were strong but after the first bite, the flavours and aromas started to break through. This was now my favourite dish…

I smiled at Edward and nodded, my mouth was still full. He smiled radiantly back and then put his hand up for the waiter. He ordered another coke.

I swallowed the food and smiled at him, "That's actually really nice…" I laughed.

He smiled at me, "I told you… I have great taste…" I turned to my own plate and lifted the fork, "Don't you use the chopsticks?" he asked watching me.

I laughed nervously, "No, not useless you want me to get this down my dress… I can't use chopsticks…" I explained.

He smiled, "Try it… Take them and put them between your two fingers…" he demonstrated.

I reluctantly lifted the chopsticks. I tried to do what he was doing, the chopsticks fell on the plate.

"See!" I said flinging my hand in the air, "I can't do it!"

He caught my hand suddenly and looked deep into my eyes, "You can do it… I'll teach you…" he said quietly.

We looked into each others eyes for a long moment. Edward began moving closer to me, I leaned in, closing my eyes.

Please don't let us be interrupted! I prayed.

And suddenly for the first time, I felt Edward's lips touch mine. It was a soft kiss, his lips gently pressing against mine. It was a perfect kiss.

I felt him pull away slightly, "Finally…" he laughed before kissing me once more.

I kissed him back, his hand tightened around mine and I smiled inwardly.

"Here's your refill…" I heard the waiter say as he came up to our table.

I automatically pulled away, but Edward's hand moved from mine, he put his hand to my neck to hold me there.

"Thanks…" he said quietly to the waiter, before pulling me back to him.

He finally pulled away from me and I took a deep, unsteady breath. He looked up at me, his eyes covered slightly by his lashes.

He pulled me close for another short kiss, then he looked down at the food, "We should eat before it gets cold…" he said.

"Yeh," I nodded and took a deep drink of my coke.

He laughed quietly and I reached for my fork, his hand stopped me, "You're going to do this…" he said.

He wrapped my fingers around the sticks and then moved my hand toward the plate. His hand was warm on top of mine and I felt like… I was with my soulmate. He opened the sticks and grabbed a piece of chicken and some noodles. He moved them towards my mouth and I chewed the food happily.

"Now, your turn…" he said letting go of my hand.

I took a deep breath and fixed my fingers back the way he'd put them. Then I went to the plate and lifted some chicken and spicy noodles. I watched the food steadily as I brought it up to my mouth. I put it in and smiled at him.

"See!" he said reaching for his own dinner, "I told you, you would do it!"

I laughed quietly and continued eating the meal.

By the time we were finished Edward had taken hold of my right hand and held it through the rest of the meal.

* * *

We sat and smiled at the waiter as he took our empty plates away from us, Edward looked at his watch, "It's only ten, we still have another two hours… Do you want to go somewhere else? Or do you want desert?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No I'm stuffed, let's go somewhere else…"

He smiled and nodded before asking the waiter for the bill. As we waited I lifted up the chopsticks with my free hand, "I should really keep these… A memoir of when I first used chopsticks… I can't believe you taught me…" I said shaking my head.

He laughed and took the check and pen from the waiter. He let go of my hand and took the chopsticks from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

He took the pen and one of the chopsticks, I watched as he hovered over it for a minute, "A message…" he said holding up the chopstick, but I couldn't see what he'd written, "So now it's a memoir of our first date too…" he said taking my bag and placing it inside, "Don't read it until you get home… Too embarrassing…" he laughed.

I took the pen and the other chopstick, I wrote my message and then opened his jacket. I slipped it inside the pocket and smiled up at him, "Don't read it until you get home… Too embarrassing…"

He laughed and took the pen, he signed the check and we got up from our seats. The waiter came and took the check from him, wishing us a good night.

We walked out into the cold night, the trees blowing gently but the breeze they brought, much more powerful. I felt my hair blow up and I pulled my arms to my chest.

I saw Edward pulling out of his jacket, "Here…" he said wrapping it around me.

"Thanks…" I said automatically warm again.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked down the busy street towards his car, "Where will we go?" I asked looking up into his beautiful, deep eyes.

"I have an idea…" he said smiling at me. I returned his smile and he stopped walking at the street corner.

His hand stayed on my back while his other hand moved to my cheek. We stood there for a moment in silence, looking into each others eyes and then Edward leaned in to kiss me.

It was just as sweet and perfect as our first kiss and I hoped each one would be just as nice…

He pulled away slowly and my eyes opened. He stared down at me, his eyes gleaming from the light coming from the street lights.

His gaze travelled past me and to whatever was behind me. He smiled and took my hand pulling me back.

We walked towards a woman standing behind a flower stand. She was obviously trying to catch the couples coming up and down the street from nearer restaurants.

She smiled at us, "What can I do for you?" she asked us.

Edward looked at the flowers, "Do you have any red tulips?" he asked kindly.

The woman looked startled for a minute and then she smiled. She reached down and lifted a box up for Edward's inspection.

He glanced down at them and picked the most beautiful red tulip I'd ever seen in my life. Its petals looked so delicate and soft I was afraid to touch it. It was bright red, a romantic colour.

He gave the woman the money and we walked away back to where we'd just kissed. He stood there for a moment and then he handed me the red tulip, looking deep into my eyes.

I took it and smiled up at him, "Thank-you… It's gorgeous… Why a red tulip?" I asked curiously, he seemed very specific when wanting a flower.

He smiled at me, "Do you know that flowers have meanings?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No…"

He laughed, "Well, a red tulip means something… Look it up on the internet sometime…"

"What does it mean?" I asked, my eyes lighting up.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not telling you… You have to look it up…" he said laughing gently, then he ducked his head, his dark hair falling forward, to kiss me once more…

* * *

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!! This is quite a short chapter, but it answers a few of the questions like 'Whats written on the chopstick?!'**

**Anyway, i was getting some messages and reviews wondering what the red tulip could mean... Its quite funny but... *whispers* Its right in front of you! I'll say no more.**

**Also i'm waiting for the angry reviews to come when the turning point in this story happens. Everyone is like, 'Aw they are so cute together' and i know when i post the chapter (i think it's chapter nine) i will get loads saying 'What the hell??!! No!!'**

**Haha, you're really intrigued now aren't you?? Well your just going to have to wait! Haha**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Edward walked with me up the path and to my door. I stopped on the porch and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me, the same smile he'd worn when he'd bumped into me for the first time in the corridor.

"Thank-you for tonight… I really enjoyed myself…" I said quietly, my house was in darkness and I didn't want to disturb the night, I couldn't believe my parents had actually gone to bed when I was on a date. They must really trust Edward… I thought to myself.

"Me too…" he whispered, leaning in closer to me. He pressed his lips against mine for a long moment, I was happy there, I felt like I was flying, high up above anything that made sense, anything that seemed real.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "I was wondering if… You'd like to come over to my house tomorrow? To have dinner with me and my family…"

I bit down on my lip. I hated being the centre of attention, everyone looking at me… It made me feel self-conscious and nervous…

I looked up at him, "But I've already met your family… At the wedding…"

He nodded slowly, "Yeh, but I was thinking you could meet them properly… As my girlfriend…"

I heard my breathing stop. I looked up at him, his perfect eyes were staring down at me, serious and hopeful.

Suddenly embarrassment didn't bother me anymore… As long as I was with Edward, nothing mattered.

I smiled, "I'd love to…"

He laughed quietly and pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest and his arms tightened around me.

We stood there for a long minute and then he let me go, "You'd better go in… It's just about to hit twelve…"

I laughed, "Oh heaven forbid I might be one minute late!"

He looked down at me with raised eyebrows, "I want to take you out again… I'll need your parents trust for that… Plus," his fingers traced the dark circles under my eyes, "You look tired…"

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight…" I whispered mostly to myself.

He bent down as kissed my nose, "Try…" then he backed away and down the path, "I'll pick you up at four tomorrow… You don't need to dress up, you look gorgeous enough as it is…" he laughed and I watched as he got into his car and drove away.

I let out a deep breath, one that I'd seemed to have been holding for the whole night. I opened the front door and dropped my keys back into my bag. I saw the chopstick and I smiled.

I walked up to my room and placed my bag on the table side by side with the red tulip. I slipped of my high heels and changed into my pyjamas. I got washed and then I filled a glass full of water and put my tulip in it. I set it on my dressing table that faced my bed.

Then, taking my bag, I sat down on my bed. I gently opened the clutch bag, my heart hammering in my chest as I thought of what he might have written.

I took the chopstick out and turned it over. There was writing the whole way around it, in Edward's elegant script,

_Bella,_

_Whenever you look at this, you'll remember our first date and all the happy times we've shared together. And you'll know that there will be many, many more,_

_I promise,_

_Edward. Xx_

I took a deep breath and tried to stop the thickness that formed in my throat. I hoped that he was right, I hoped there would be many more happy times.

I put the chopstick beside my tulip and put my bag away in my wardrobe.

Then I got into bed and put myself to sleep, saying his message over and over again…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!! Please review! It makes me so happy!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love how i can tease you guys.... I'll give you a clue, but it'll be at the end of this chapter... Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in my living room, my hands uncontrollably shaking. I tried to calm myself, but it was five to four and Edward would be here any minute…

I swallowed hard and thought about something else. I remembered the conversation I'd had with Lizzie and Hannah this morning. They were both so happy about what had happened… But I couldn't help believing it was because they had been right all along. They had also told me to dress up, that I should because I was meeting his parents… But I didn't want to turn up in a dress while the rest of them sat in jeans… So I decided to go half way, I wore a nice pair of jeans and a red silk top.

The doorbell suddenly rang and I jumped.

"Bella! That'll be for you…" my mum said from the kitchen.

I jumped up before she could reach the door, "Okay…" I said stopping her halfway down the hall, "See you later…" I planted a kiss on her cheek and opened the door.

Edward stood in dark jeans and a light blue shirt, the top few buttons undone. He looked down at me and I smiled.

I walked outside onto the porch and I closed the door behind me.

"Hi…" I said finally, I placed my hands in my pockets nervously.

Suddenly his arms wrapped around me, he hugged me tightly and I took my hands from my pockets to hug him back.

"Hi…" he said quietly into my shoulder.

He let me go and took my hand as we walked down the path to his car. He opened my door and I got in.

We were halfway down the street when he began talking again, "So… Did you do much when you got home last night?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I put the tulip in some water, then I read your chopstick and then I went to bed…"

I looked over at him to see him blush slightly, I felt my heart skip a beat, "So you read it?" he asked, looking straight ahead.

"Yes…" I said quietly.

He laughed, "I read yours too…"

I frowned, it wasn't fair how he could pass on the blush from him to me… I enjoyed seeing him like that, it made him even cuter…

We sat in silence until we reached his house. We got out of the car and he took my hand as we walked up the path. I felt myself bite down on my lip.

He stopped at the door and turned to me. Then, very gently, he smoothed the lines on my forehead and kissed me softly.

"Stop worrying… They aren't going to bite…" he laughed.

I smiled up at him and nodded. Then he turned and opened the front door, he pulled me inside and suddenly Jasper bounded out from one of the rooms.

"Bella!" he cheered smiling up at me.

I saw Edward shake his head and ruffle Jasper's hair.

"Hey Jasper…" I smiled.

"You wanna play a game?" he asked, very slightly jumping up and down on the spot.

Edward answered him, "Not yet buddy, Bella has to meet mum and dad first remember?"

Jasper frowned slightly and nodded, before heading back into the room he'd come from.

Edward pulled me forward and opened a door, I saw his mum and dad in the kitchen cooking.

They looked up and smiled at me. They put down their knifes and came closer.

Edward's mum took my hand, "Nice to meet you dear…" she said squeezing my hand in assurance.

"You too…" I said quietly.

His dad took my hand from hers, "It's a pleasure Bella, Edward has told us so much about you…" he laughed quietly.

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay…" Edward said, I could feel his relief that it was over, and now he wanted to get me out of there as soon as possible… Before they could embarrass him. He took my hand, "I'm going to show Bella my room."

He pulled me from the room and I heard Jasper moaning to himself about his playstation.

Edward took me upstairs, he walked along the corridor until he came to the door at the end. He smiled at me and opened the door, before pushing me inside.

I looked around, his room was clean and well organised for a boy. The walls were white and blue, the flooring wooden. His bed was in the middle and it faced his table. There was a T.V in the middle which sat near a playstation. And in the corner there was a big file, I felt my eyebrows furrow as I wondered of its contents…

He was standing beside me and I felt his lips brush against my neck. I smiled slightly and turned around to put my arms around his neck.

We kissed for a long moment and then he pulled away, "It's actually clean for once…" he laughed looking around the room.

"You didn't have to do that for me…" I teased smiling at him.

"I didn't" he lied, "I needed a clean shirt…" he laughed.

I smiled and looked around the room. I began walking around slowly, I was nosy but I didn't want to invade his privacy. I stopped at the calendar on his wall and I frowned as the thought that always came to me when I looked at a calendar invaded my mind.

I stared at the dates for a long moment and then I felt Edward's finger flatten the worry lines on my forehead gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I looked away from the calendar and up into his eyes. I felt better at once. I smiled, "Nothing…"

"Yes there is… You look upset… What is it?" he asked again.

I opened my month to tell him and then I closed it again and shook my head, "No, it's stupid… Honestly…"

"Honestly… Tell me…" he whispered.

I looked into the deep green colour of his eyes and I gave in. I looked away back to the calendar and I felt my fingers brush over the dates.

"It's just… I always think about how we can mark the dates when we know something is going to happen… Birthdays, festivals, anniversaries… But I can't help but think that there's a date out there… A date when something so bad will happen, it will ruin your life… It's just sitting there unknown, unseen… Waiting until it's its turn… And we never know when that day is, until it's too late… That date could even be today…" I whispered. My hand fell from the calendar and I looked up at Edward. I hadn't ever told anyone that before…

He looked down at me solemnly for a long moment and then he took me in his arms. His face was buried in my hair and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Whatever that date… Whenever it is… I'll be there to make it a good day again… I promise…" he whispered, before kissing my forehead gently.

I smiled slightly and rested my head against his chest, listening to the faint beat of his heart.

* * *

**Okay, here's your clue....**

_**I climb, I slip, I fall... **_

_**Reaching for your hands but i lay here all alone, sweating all your blood.**_

_**If i could find out how, to make you listen now, because i'm starving for you here...**_

_**With my Undying Love...**_

**Taken from Paramore - Breathe.**

**Happy Guessing...**

**Please Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really do love teasing you guys! Haha. But we are very close now, next chapter and you find out!!**

**Enjoy this chapter and try not to dwell on it too much... Your dwelling aren't you? Haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

* * *

I noticed a big black cross on next Saturday's date. I pulled away from him and looked at the calendar.

"What's that day?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing…" he shook his head and tried to pull me back to him.

"No," I resisted, "I told you my biggest secret… Tell me…"

He sighed, "It's the day of the art festival…"

"And?" I asked as my eyebrows rose.

"Well, I'm entering some of my pieces…" he said quietly.

"You mean… You're an artist?" I asked, shocked.

He blushed and nodded.

"That's so cool!" I said walking away from him and towards the massive file at the corner.

"It is?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" I said, I touched the file gently, "Is this your art?" I asked him.

He smiled, nodded and walked towards the file to open it for me.

I sat down on his bed and waited. He pulled the massive file up onto his bed and unzipped it. He gently pulled out at least 15 A3 pages, the rest of the file was filled with paint and pencils.

"These are my best ones…" he said quietly.

I looked down at them and I felt my chest fill with air as I took in the amazing drawings.

My shaking fingers moved to touch them gently. "They're brilliant…" I whispered.

Each one had been drawn so perfectly, so precisely that every detail had been laid out. The pencil lines were so thin and steady I couldn't help but wish I had hands like his. Some were painted, their colours like a rainbow across the page. He drew everything, there were two of his little brother, one of his mum and dad and the others were of the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen in my life.

I moved the pages to uncover the last few. My fingers started shaking more rapidly and my breathing stopped as I uncovered the very last one, it was me. My head flung back and a big smile on my face.

"What – When did you do this?" I asked, looking up at him.

He sat on the bed looking down at the drawing, he smiled slightly, "I took a photo of you at lunch one time when you weren't looking and I drew it from that…" he said quietly, not embarrassed at all, he seemed proud, but still he never took his eyes from the page.

I laughed quietly, and glanced back down at it, "It's wonderful…" I whispered.

"It's beautiful…" he said, not cocky, "For once I actually captured the beauty…"

I looked up at him and he finally met my eyes. We looked at each other for a long moment and then he looked back down at the drawings, "I'm glad you like them… My family don't really care about them…" he said quietly, "I'll put these away, have a look around…" he said, gesturing towards the room.

I got up and started walking around. I stopped at his CD player and looked through his collections of CD's.

"Hey," I heard him say. I turned and looked at him, he stood in the middle of the room with a digital camera in his hands, "Let me take a photo of you…" he said quietly.

I scowled, "Why?"

"So I can draw another picture of you. Come on…" he said holding the camera up, "Smile…" he commanded.

I gave in and smiled at the camera and I heard it make a noise. He pulled it away from his face and smiled, "Perfect…"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to his CD collection, I let the laughter escape my lips as I saw the Shayne Ward album.

"What?" he asked coming up behind me.

"Shayne Ward?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeh!" he said defensively, "He's pretty good, only a few songs though… The ones I can relate to… Here…" he said taking the CD from my hands and slipping it inside the CD player.

He hit a button and scrolled down the selections until he came to number 5.

The music was slow, a piano playing a soft tune. Then the lyrics started and Edward reached for my hand.

He turned me around and, with his hand clasped in mine, he took me into the middle of the room. His other hand went to my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me.

Then he opened his mouth, I laughed, "Oh God…" I said.

He shut his mouth, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Please tell me you weren't about to sing…" I said shaking my head softly, but actually quite scared.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows, as if I'd given him a challenge.

Then he gently leaned into me and began singing along in my ear.

"_You are the only one, you're my everything._

_And for you this song I sing…_

_All my life, I prayed for someone like you._

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you._

_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you…_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too…_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too…"_ he pulled back to look at me, my heart was thrumming in my chest, my hands slick against his neck.

He looked into my eyes for a long moment and then he spoke the words, "I pray that you do love me too…"

I tried to breathe unsuccessfully and I was just about to say the words when the door opened.

"Edward! Bella! Dinner's ready!!" Jasper called from the doorway.

Edward looked at me for a second longer and then he let me go and walked to the CD player to turn it off.

I smiled at Jasper and he grinned widely at me. Edward came and took my hand and we walked downstairs together.

* * *

Dinner was long, but I enjoyed it. Edward's family were funny and caring. Jasper loved me even more now that I helped him hide his sprouts in my napkin.

I couldn't take my eyes of Edward throughout the dinner, and he couldn't take his eyes of me.

* * *

Edward and I sat at the swing on my porch, I loved the swing. It was the big, wooden kind you get outside all of those old fashioned houses. The ones where the boy and girl sit and swing their legs, while talking about how much they love each other.

Edward put his arm around me and I leant in to his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Oh!" he said, "I almost forgot…" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a red tulip.

I smiled at it as he handed it to me. It was an artificial one, the cotton flowers that look so real you want to put them in water to make sure they don't die.

"So, it will never die…" he whispered.

I smiled and looked up at him, "Thank-you…" I took a deep breath and stared at him for a minute, preparing what I was about to say… I didn't want to mess it up. I smiled at him.

"I love you…" I whispered, I felt better getting it out.

That must be the explanation for the swelling in my heart every time I see him, the catch in my breath when he smiles, the thudding of my heart when I look into his eyes, the tremble of my lips when he's about to kiss me, I thought to myself.

He gazed into my eyes for a long moment and then he smiled, "I love you too…" he whispered, and then he leant in to kiss me.

I closed the door behind me and let out a deep breath.

"Good night?" my mum asked, my eyes flew open and I turned to look at her.

"Yeh," I smiled, "Great…" She frowned and walked towards me, "What's wrong?" I asked as she stood in front of me, her eyes appraising.

She lifted her hand away from her tea and placed it on my chin, her fingers tilted it slightly towards the light.

"Oh my word…" she whispered.

"What?" I asked worried now.

The look she had on her face was a cross between happiness, shock and excitement.

"You're in love…" she whispered.

I felt my mouth drop open and she continued, her lips forming a smile. "I could tell that look anywhere… Your eyes are wide, your lips forming a constant smile, your face flushed to a permanent colour of pink… I had it with your father… Oh my God, my baby's in love!" she whispered hugging me tightly. I let out my breath and hugged her back.

She pulled away, "I can't believe it! And I was peaking out the window today when you left… That boy is head over heels for you…" she touched my cheek, "That boy loves you with everything he has…"

I was so happy at her words I didn't have it in me to complain to her about spying on me.

That night I went to bed, but I didn't sleep. I was far too happy.

* * *

The week passed quickly, much to my dismay. Edward and I got our article finished for the paper and we had already started making arrangements for the prom ourselves, the theme was decided by our school as True Love. I enjoyed the look on Mr Richards' face when he asked us if we had Prom dates yet. When we both said yes, he looked at us suspiciously, glancing from one to the other before smiling slightly and shaking his head.

I'd swapped my shifts so that I had Saturday off, I was going to the Art Festival with Edward. So that meant I had to work on Thursday and I missed out on the 'study' sessions that Edward and I had begun everyday after school.

* * *

I walked Edward to the door on Friday night, he had been over for dinner at my house.

I stood outside with him as we discussed our plans for tomorrow.

"So, you're sure you want to go tomorrow? It'll be a long day…" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so happy and safe in his arms, I could stay there forever.

"Yes…" I nodded against his shirt, "I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

He laughed, "Great, what time will I pick you up?"

"Um, well it starts at half twelve right?" he nodded, "So about eleven?"

"Sure, that gives us plenty of time…" he laughed and I nodded.

He released me and bent down to kiss me. He pulled away after a few minutes, and I tried to blink, I was so light-headed. "I'd better go… Jasper wants to play Battleships with me before he goes to bed…"

"Okay…" I laughed.

He pressed his lips to mine once more and whispered against them, "I love you…"

I smiled against his lips, and I opened my eyes to stare into the deep green colour of his, "I love you too…"

He kissed me once more and then walked down the path to his car, I watched as he drove away.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!! Okay, not really a cliffy but still...**

**I want to say congratulations to Amy'Shmayme for knowing the answer about the meaning of the red tulip... I've never read Evermore, but i might now!! Haha**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please, please, review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's here!! I know you've been waiting all day for it! Haha Don't lie!**

**Anyway, please enjoy it.**

* * *

I woke early that morning and dressed quickly, waiting for the day with Edward to start. I wore my best jeans and a blue shirt. I brushed my hair quickly and glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearly eleven.

I said my goodbyes to my mum and dad and then I went to stand outside on the porch. I smiled as I heard the gentle purr of Edward's engine.

I walked down the first step and waited, my head stretching to see him. He was driving up the road and he moved his gaze towards me.

I smiled at him and he grinned back, so lovingly I felt my heart skip a few beats. He continued to stare at me as he drove down the long street, I could clearly see his face even though he was still at the other end of the street.

That's when I heard the screeching. It was coming from the other end of the street. My head turned towards the thunderous sound and I felt my eyes widen. The other car was speeding down the street, its tires squealing, steam coming from the engine.

I felt my stomach go hollow and my heart started thudding in my chest when I realised what was happening.

I looked back at Edward, "Edward!" I screamed trying to get his attention, but everything seemed to be going in slow motion, but too fast for me to stop it.

Edward continued driving down the street, looking at me, his deep green eyes, not full of fear – because he didn't see the car – but full of laughter, happiness and love… They made an imprint in my head and on my heart that I would never forget.

"EDWARD!! THE CAR!!" I screamed, but I knew it was too late. I watched in shock as the speeding car came at Edward, and still he looked at me.

I stared into his eyes as they smiled at me, glittering like the ocean, as deep as his soul and then they disappeared.

My breathing stopped as I saw Edward's car go flying backwards. The other car was bigger than Edward's and it pushed it down the street full speed ahead.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed.

Suddenly Edward's car flipped over, crashing and thumping the ground, the windows smashing, the metal denting.

The other car came to a stop at the same time Edward's did. I made my frozen legs move, I ran down my steps and towards the car while still screaming his name, the tears streaming non-stop down my face.

As I got closer I heard the silent dripping and as I calmed my breathing to listen, Edward's car burst into flames in front of me.

The heat knocked me back and I screamed, "Edward!"

I watched as the car burnt, the flames like greedy tongues taking my only true love away from me.

I started running back to my house, I had to get help. I opened my door, and screamed to my mum and dad. They ran out the door, my dad with his phone in hand, already calling for help.

We ran as fast as we could, but the flames were dying and taking everything I loved with it.

"NO!" I screamed, "EDWARD!" I called as my mum pulled me back, whispering comforting sounds in my ear but not being able to block out the sounds of her own sobs.

I stared at the car, my sobs hysterical, as I fell into the abyss...

* * *

**Please don't hate me.... Review and vent to me...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know... You guys hate me...**

**Seriously though, i'm a very, very, very strong Team Edward girl... Him dying would cause me to want to kill myself... And also i can't have a sad ending, all my stories have to be happy...**

**But your just going to have to wait... Sorry.**

* * *

I watched as the priest said the final words, "Our brother Edward has left us, gone on to a better place. More precious, more sacred than any of us could imagine. He will have eternal life and will be looking down on us, taking care of us, and keeping us happy and safe…"

I blocked out his words and tried not to blink, not to let the tears stream down my face. But still they did, I didn't have an off button, I just couldn't stop crying…

Edward had died, his body too badly burnt and crushed to have an open casket ceremony… I was glad of it, I didn't want my last memory of Edward to be him lying motionless, his eyes closed, the light of them not being shown to me. My last memory of him had been etched to my brain. His eyes, glittering, shining…

I couldn't help but wish that the other man, the one who had crashed into Edward, had taken Edward's place. He came out of the accident with nothing but whiplash and some cuts and bruises. But he was still living, still breathing, still loving… I should've felt bad for my wish, but I didn't… All I wanted was Edward…

Someone touching my hand brought me back to the present, I looked up at my mum, not meeting her eyes. I couldn't look anyone in the eyes now… It was simply too hurtful to know that I could look into theirs but not into Edward's… She was smiling slightly, I looked around. The ceremony had ended and now we were heading to the graveyard.

I let her pull me, taking me outside, the cold air not freezing my tears, not freezing the pain…

We stood at the family plot, Edward was the first to occupy it… I looked at the message on the gravestone;

"_Edward Masen._

_1993 – 2010 Age 17_

_May he rest in peace, with his loved ones safe in his heart…"_

It was true, I was in his heart, never to be free again. I watched as the priest spoke and the coffin began to descend into the ground. I tried to take in a deep breath, but the tightness in my chest stopped me.

I watched as his parents stepped forward, throwing flowers down onto the coffin. They cried too, but their tears stopped at times, they smiled at people, they talked to people, even that much was too much for me…

It was my turn, I stepped forward and looked down at Edward's coffin and then very gently I threw down the single red tulip that I had bought for the funeral.

I stepped back into my space and the priest said the final words. Then we blessed ourselves and everyone moved. My mum and dad left me to go and talk to Edward's other relatives. I stood and stared at the grave my breathing ragged and unsteady.

My gaze travelled to the little body standing silently beside the grave. Jasper…

I felt my breath catch, I thought about how this must have affected him. How it must feel for him, losing his brother, his best friend…

I'd been watching him throughout the ceremony, he didn't cry, didn't make any sign he was hurting. All he did was hold a big plastic bag…

I watched as one of his aunties stepped towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned towards her.

His jaw was tight, his lips formed a straight line, his eyes didn't form tears and I knew he was hiding how he really felt.

"How are you Jasper?" she asked softly. He stood and looked at her silently, I knew exactly how he felt, I'd had people asking me how I was, how I was feeling too, and it got annoying after a while…

"Everything's going to be fine…" she said and when he didn't respond she moved away leaving him alone beside his brothers final resting place.

I hated it when people said everything was going to be fine, because I knew and I was sure Jasper knew too, that everything was _not _going to be fine…

I took a deep breath and moved towards him. I knelt down beside him and he turned to look at me. His jaw set, his face hard, and his eyes like rocks. I looked away from them quickly, they were too similar to Edward's eyes…

I looked at Edward's coffin, "You miss him, huh?" I whispered.

He didn't respond, I turned to look at him. He stood his eyes staring solemnly at me, his face not shifting a feature.

And then suddenly he snapped… His jaw loosened, his lips started trembling, and his eyes melted, the tears brimming up his eyes and down his cheeks.

His arms flung around my neck and I hugged him tightly.

"Yeh…" he nodded against my shoulder, his hiccups silent and his sobs unsteady, "Yeh, I miss him…"

I hugged him tighter and tried to find some comforting words, "You know he's looking down on you… He's taking care of you…"

"He is?" he said, his arms tightening, I felt his head move up towards the sky.

"Yeh…" I nodded, "He's watching you… He's taking care of you… And he doesn't want you to cry and be sad, he wants you to be happy and be the kid he loves…"

"He does?" he asked me.

I nodded again and pressed my lips together happy he couldn't see my tears as they streamed down my face, "Yeh… He doesn't want you crying and missing him… He wants you out there ding dong ditching every house you can find…" I laughed but the sound was blocked and muffled by my tears.

He hugged me for a short moment and then he pulled back, he looked down at the bag.

"What have you got in there?" I asked, sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"It's for you…" he said, handing me the bag, "It's Edward's stuff… Stuff he would've wanted you to have… Don't look at it until you get home though, you'll probably want to do it in private…"

I nodded and took the bag from him, the tears never stopping.

Jasper's sobs had stopped, but the odd tear still ran down his chubby cheek. He placed his small hand on my cheek, "Don't cry, Edward doesn't want you to cry…" he whispered.

I closed my eyes and nodded, but his words couldn't stop the constant flow from my heart…

"I'd better go and see my mum and dad…" he said, I still hadn't opened my eyes and I felt his lips touch my forehead softly.

And then he was gone, I turned and sat at Edward's grave, the bag still in my hand, until my mum and dad came and got me.

The journey home was a blur, all I could think of was the bag that sat in my lap, its contents unknown to me.

As soon as we got home, I went upstairs, just like I had every other day since Edward's death.

I went to my room and closed the door firmly behind me. Then I went and sat on my bed, the bag sat on my knees.

I took a deep breath and put my hand inside, the first thing I touched was a pile of paper. I pulled them out and looked at them. They were Edward's drawings… My fingers traced the lines and my mind went back to that time in his room… The time I saw his calendar and told him my deepest thoughts… He said he'd be there, he said he'd make that sad day a happy one… But I'd never thought about what would happen if the bad thing, the thing that would end my life, happened to him…

I blinked and set the pages to one side on my bed. I reached inside and felt wood. I pulled out what looked to be a photo frame. I turned it over and I gasped.

It was a photo of us, at the wedding. I'd completely forgotten about it… His aunt had come up to us while we were dancing and demanded that she take a photo of us… Edward stood with his arm around me, smiling brilliantly at the camera, the happiest I'd ever saw him… I stood under his arm, happy to be there…

I blinked and the tears dripped onto the glass of the frame. I wiped it away and set the frame down on the bed.

The next thing I lifted out was Edward's Shayne Ward album. I felt my chest heave as my mind travelled back to when we'd danced, when he sung to me… I couldn't help the one short laugh that escaped my lips.

I put my hand in and felt another piece of paper, I pulled it out and looked down at it. The tears in my eyes were making it blurry, so I wiped my eyes.

I stared at the picture and tried to breathe. He'd drawn a portrait of me, from the photo he had taken at his house a week ago. I was smiling slightly, he'd captured the happiness and love in my eyes and it had to be his best work yet… But there was something in the picture that hadn't been there that day.

Slipped into my hair, just above my right ear was a single red tulip. My mind raced back to the time of our first date, when he'd bought me the tulip and told me to look up what it meant… I still hadn't looked it up…

I looked down the picture and at the bottom there was a note, _"From the moment I'd laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one I'd fallen in love with…"_

I took a deep breath and set the drawing down before my tears could land on it and smudge it.

I put my hand back inside and my hand reached cotton fabric. I pulled it out and looked down at the pink shirt… I crushed my fingers into the fabric and brought it to my nose, I breathed in the deep scent of Edward and for a moment it was like he was back in the room with me… My tears started flowing and I laid my head on the shirt for a long moment before taking it away, afraid of messing up the fabric.

I shook the bag, and I heard something rattle against the plastic. I slipped my hand around the wooden object and I automatically knew what it was.

I pulled out the chopstick, the one I'd given him… I couldn't believe he'd kept it…

I turned it between my fingers to see where I'd written my message.

I found it after one short turn,

_Edward, _

_I think I might be in love with you…_

_Bella._

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. My heart had been ripped from my chest and taken away with Edward. I was empty but yet so full of pain and tears that I felt like I was going to burst. I would never love again. I would never be the same, I could feel myself changing, dividing myself from the world and everything in it… Just wanting to be with Edward…

I opened my eyes and moved to the shelves in my room. I took a box with sequins and ribbons stuck to it full of old birthday cards and I went to the bin. I opened the box and tipped the contents into the trash. I went back to the bed.

I lifted Edward's drawings and I placed them inside, they were a perfect fit. I kept the one of me with the tulip. I took his shirt and folded it gently, smiling and crying at the memory of him trying it on… it ran like a film in my mind… I gently put the shirt into the box, and then I put the lid on it and put it back on my shelf.

I went back to the bed and took the photo of us, I set it on my bedside table. I took the picture he'd drawn of me and I slipped it into the frame of my mirror that faced my bed, the picture sat beside the cotton tulip he'd given me.

I walked back and lifted his chopstick, I walked to my dressing table and put it beside mine. I stood for a minute and then I lifted the chopstick he'd given me. I read the message and I felt my heart swell. He'd promised there would be more happy memories, but for me there wasn't enough, Edward had been taken from me too quickly…

I put the chopstick back and put them side by side. I lifted his Shayne Ward CD from the bed and put it on top of my own CD collection.

I took of my coat and threw it on the chair, then I removed my black clothes and shoes and changed into my pyjamas.

I turned on my computer and waited until it loaded. I went to Google and typed in, "Red Tulip meaning." I hit search and I suddenly felt nervous.

I was suddenly worried of what it would mean… And then I realised I was doing something I should've done when Edward was alive… I should look it up and then ring him and tell him and thank him… But I couldn't do that…

The results came up and I hit a website that gave an a-z on flower meanings.

I scrolled down, my fingers shaking and I stopped at Red Tulip.

I closed my eyes and felt the hot tears run down my cheeks. All there was written on the page was,

"_Undying Love…"_

* * *

**Don't give up hope... ;)**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for making some of you cry... I wasn't planning on putting another chapter up today, but my friend kept moaning at me (yeh i'm getting at you Caitlin).**

**Anyway, hope you guys haven't given up.**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

_One Year Later._

I sat and looked at my parents, my face showing no emotion, showing no feeling, my face showing the new me…

It had been a year since Edward's death and nothing got easier. It took me three full weeks to stop crying for more than a minute and eventually I went back to work and school.

They were my distractions that never worked, I would constantly find myself thinking of Edward, and when I would snap out of it I would find tears rolling down my cheeks.

Hannah and Lizzie tried to be there for me, they tried to comfort me… But I kept pushing them away, and eventually they stopped trying.

I quit my job after one week of going back. Being there in the shop, the same one I'd had my first ever proper conversation with Edward in… I just couldn't do it.

In a year I'd lost all my friends, given up my job, given up on my schoolwork, given up on everything…

I'd changed so much from what I used to be like, I didn't talk to anyone now, unless it was totally necessary, I didn't look anyone in the eye, I simply didn't care…

My tears had stopped and been replaced by an emptiness that scared everyone around me.

I heard my mum saying that she would rather I cried than sit motionless and non responsive.

I didn't get over my pain, I didn't get over Edward's death, I just didn't show it… When someone was around I didn't speak, didn't listen, didn't do anything. But when I was alone, I let my tears flow, I let the pain surface. I would sit and look at the things Jasper had given me and the things Edward had given me himself. Every week I went to Edward's grave, always with a bunch of red tulips…

I watched as my mum and dad sat down opposite me. Something big was coming, but I didn't care…

"Honey…" my mum said, holding hands with my father, "You haven't been getting on with… With your life very well and we think it might be because you have too many things that remind you of Edward…"

I felt a pang of pain as she said his name but I didn't let it show in my face, I just watched them.

"So…" my dad said, "I got offered a transfer… And I took it… We are moving away from Overton… There are too many memories here… Every time you walk out the door, go to school, your room… You need to get away…" he said gently.

I felt myself protesting inside, screaming and crying to stay. I had to stay, Edward was here… How would I get to his grave?

Then I remembered I did have Edward. I had him in my thoughts and memories, I had his stuff that he wanted me to have, I had his love for me and I had my love for him…

I looked at my parents and nodded, "Okay…" I answered, "When do we leave?" I asked my tone sounded bored, uncaring.

"Tomorrow…" my mum said gently.

* * *

I knelt down by Edward's grave as the tears flowed gently down my cheek. I placed the red tulips on the soil and spoke softly, "I love you…" I whispered, "I didn't say it enough when you were alive, because I thought I would have plenty of times to say it… I love you so much Edward… I'm sorry I have to leave, but I'll come back whenever I can… I'll never, ever forget you… I love you…" I said clutching the headstone. I put my head on it and let the tears out, the tears I'd kept hidden from everyone for at least four hours… It was far too long…

I looked around my room, its wall bare, its contents empty, but still it was filled with memories. I held Edward's box in my arms, I wasn't willing for that to be put in the removal van.

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from flowing and I whispered my goodbye.

I turned and walked downstairs, saying goodbye to the hall, the living room, the kitchen, all filled with memories of Edward, each memory playing out as I walked from room to room.

I opened the door and walked towards our car, the removal van was already moving down the street.

I got into the car and my dad started driving, I looked out the window watching my memories of my true love stay behind, and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

* * *

**It was short, but the next chapter, hold on let me check, yep, the next chapter is the next revelation because i didn't want to keep you waiting too long...**

**So yeh, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First things first, some of you asked if this was going to turn into a Jacob/Bella Fic... NEVER!!! Never in my life would i write a FanFic about him! Ugh! (No offense to Team Jacobers)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

I stood in my new room, its shape and size the exact same as my old one. All my stuff had been put on my bed and on the floor, but I held Edward's box in my arms.

I walked forward and looked at the furniture my dad had already put up. I'd asked that everything be put the way it was in my old room, and unwillingly he obliged.

I set the box down on the bed and started unpacking my other things, leaving the box till last. I put my clothes away, stuffing my good clothes to the back of my wardrobe, I never wore them anymore. I made my bed and set up my lamp. I put all my personal stuff in my dresser and on the shelves and then I turned back to Edward's box.

I unloaded it slowly, softly. I put the pictures up, the CD by my CD player and the chopsticks side by side, and then the red tulip.

I closed the box and put it on the first shelf, it still held Edward's shirt and other drawings.

It was late at night now and I had school the next morning, even the thought of it made my stomach curl, this wouldn't help me… But as long as my parents thought it would, I'd do it to get them off my case and leave me alone…

I slipped into my pyjamas and lay in bed, not even saying goodnight to them. I lay there, my eyes wide, full of tears that would eventually flow when the thoughts and memories came back to me. I never slept now, if I did I always found the crash right there in front of me, telling me that it's my fault, my fault that Edward was dead, all my fault...

"_Edward?" I called out softly, "Edward?"_

"_What?" I heard an angry voice._

"_Edward I'm sorry." I whispered looking around the darkness that filled the place I was in._

"_Sorry?" he laughed once, "Sorry doesn't bring me back now does it?"_

_I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry..." I cried, my voice barely more than a whisper._

_I opened my eyes to see Edward in front of me, his figure and face a dim memory of the view I used to be able to touch. _

_He looked at me, his green eyes full of disgust and he turned and began to walk away from me._

"_Edward! Please!" I cried, tears streaming down my face._

_He looked back at me, "I don't know why I ever loved you. You killed me Bella."_

"_I know..." I whispered. He turned and began walking away again, "Edward!" I called, "EDWARD!"_

_Suddenly I was on my porch, the sun streaming across the street, but I could clearly see Edward's car as it came down the street._

"_Edward! The car!" I shouted, hoping that tonight would be different, that tonight I could stop the crash._

"_EDWARD!" I yelled as the cars made contact._

"Edward..." I mumbled helplessly.

I woke with a start, my head spinning, sweat dewed up on my neck. I clutched the quilt and tried to breathe normally. Trying to get my dream out of my head. I looked at the clock, it was just past eight.

I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I scraped my hair back into a ponytail, I didn't care about my appearance now, it was the least of my worries.

I walked slowly back into my room and closed the door. I went to my wardrobe and picked out a baggy navy hoody and blue jeans.

I used the hoody as a defence, I would put it up and it would cover my face, away from the stares of pity and curiosity.

I slipped them on and headed downstairs for my breakfast. I ate it in silence and then my dad gave me a lift to school.

I sat in silence in the car, only speaking to persist that I would be fine to go by myself. I didn't need him holding my hand to go get a timetable and a map of the school.

I walked through Fork's High in silence, ignoring their stares and automatic perceptions. What made it easier was the fact that I'd slipped my hood up as soon as my dad was out of sight.

I went to the office and said my name quietly, I ignored the receptionist as she looked at me weirdly through her glasses.

"Are you feeling okay, dear? You look very pale…" she said, in a kind motherly voice.

"I'm fine…" I said sharply.

She raised her eyebrows slightly and ran through a pile of papers. She stopped and lifted out a sheet of paper. Then she bent down and lifted another from under the counter and then she handed them to me stating they were the map and my timetable.

I nodded and walked out of the room, I looked at my timetable and found my homeroom on the map, I started walking, keeping my head down and stepping out of everyone's way.

I got to the homeroom within a matter of minutes and I went to the teacher. She took my slip and pointed to an empty seat at the back of the room.

I sat down and lowered my head, trying to keep the images from forming in my head, the images that would start the tears.

The bell had already rung, the teacher was already halfway down the roll, she had already said my name, so I could sit and do nothing…

The door opened unexpectedly, "Well, Mr Cullen… Late again? That's your third tardy this week…" she said strictly.

"Sorry," a musical voice mumbled, then I heard the seat next to me move, he was sitting beside me. I waited for the greeting, the time when I would have to talk to him, but he didn't speak and after a few minutes I began to relax.

The teacher had finished the roll and she started talking again, to the boy, "Mr Cullen, seeing as you were late again, how about you help your new partner out and help her catch up. You could go to her house or the library, whatever you prefer…" she said, she wasn't giving him a chance to say yes or no, wasn't giving _me _a chance to say yes or no…

"Fine…" he mumbled, I heard him sigh.

"Good…" the woman snapped, obviously pleased with herself for ruining both our days.

I leant forward pulling my hood more over my face. I leant my chin on my hand and sat in silence.

The bell rang again and the boy spoke, "You need to give me your address…" he said, "I'm sure you want to get this study thing over with too…" he spoke bluntly and slid a piece of paper and a pen across the table to me.

"I'm free straight after school, does that suit you?" he asked as I bent down to grab my bag.

I nodded and walked out the door.

School was a long drag, every class was boring and I struggled to get through it.

In English I remembered how Edward and I had written the Prom article, the Prom we never got to…

In Maths I remembered how Edward had helped me with my homework, and rewarded me with a kiss every time I understood something…

The final bell rang and I walked through the corridors, ignoring the heads that turned as they remembered my incident at lunch, how I sat by myself in the corner, separated from everyone. The cruel nicknames had already started…

I walked home quickly, hoping to get some time to myself before the boy came round. I opened the door and breathed in the scent of silence, both my mum and dad were working late tonight, so I basically had the house to myself all night until I went to bed.

I put my bag upstairs and lifted the photo of Edward and I, I stared at it for a long moment, letting the tears flow while they had time to, before my peace with the last fragment I had of Edward was interrupted.

I looked at the clock and set the photo down on my bedside table. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I heard the doorbell ring as I turned the water off.

I dried my hands and went downstairs slowly, I felt my hand curve around the door handle.

And then I opened the door… And I looked straight into his eyes. I waited for the pain, the pain that came every time I looked into someone's eyes, the pain that reminded me I could never look into Edward's eyes again.

But as I stared, no pain came.

I stared into the deep gold eyes, eyes that glittered and shone, eyes as deep as the beholders soul. They weren't green, but they were the same shape, the same depth, the same _soul_... I stared into eyes that I would've noticed a mile away.

I stared into Edward's eyes…

"_Bella_?" he said his perfect eyes widening.

I felt myself falling backwards, "_Edward_…"

* * *

**Oooooooohhhhhhhh....**

**I'm saying nothing...**

**I can totally see your faces as the teachers said 'Mr Cullen' haha.**

**Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Glad you guys are liking this story... I didn't know if it would be liked or not, so thank you...**

**I told you not to give up hope!! Edward could never die, ever... Haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyelashes fluttered. I was comfortable, more comfortable than I had been in over a year and my face was wet… Was I crying?

I opened my eyes and looked up at a pair of deep gold eyes.

I looked up at Edward, too scared and freaked out to move. His perfect eyes searched mine and he was smiling slightly, his hand moved to my cheek, making it cool, "Bella…" he whispered.

As soon as his hand touched my cheek I felt oddly warm again, it was so rare and weird to me that I jumped up and off the couch.

Edward was standing up already, I stared at him with wide eyes, "Bella…" he said, his hand reaching towards me.

I tried to breathe and I turned to run, I began running upstairs, and as I reached the landing I saw Edward already stood there, his golden eyes pleading with me.

I heard myself scream, though it seemed to be coming from far away. I turned and ran back downstairs, I darted into the living room and hid behind the couch.

I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes, "I'm going mad…" I told myself, "I've actually cracked…"

"You're not going mad…" I heard Edward's voice say.

I moved my hands away from my face to see Edward knelt down by me, looking at me with a gentle and calm expression.

I scrambled up and tried to run for the door, but as I looked at it, Edward was standing blocking the way.

I tried to breathe evenly and calm my aching heart. I'd gone mad, but seeing Edward so real, so perfect, it was making me hurt even more.

"Bella…" Edward said gently, "You're not going mad…"

"Oh yeh? Why am I talking to a dead person?" I said feeling the burn in my throat as I said that hurtful fact.

He stared at me for a moment, "No, I'm not dead…"

I laughed and looked away, "You see? How could you not be dead? I'm going MAD!" I screamed.

Suddenly Edward's hands clutched my face, his cold hands weirdly warming my cheeks, his forehead lay against mine and he looked intently into my eyes, "Listen to me, you are NOT going mad…" he almost shouted, "I'm not dead…" he whispered.

I stared into his eyes as I took in what he was saying. I didn't know how, I didn't know why, but I believed him… And as the truth sunk in I felt good again, I felt whole again. My heart stitched itself back up, the pain and confusion in my head drifted away, the tension in my shoulders disappeared and as I looked into Edward's eyes I felt my old self coming back.

The last year was being forgotten and I was becoming happy again…

"How?" I asked.

"I was saved… When you went to get help, they came and saved me…"

"Who did?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"The vampires…" he answered looking deep into my eyes.

I stared at him, wide eyed for a long minute, before being able to talk again, "I don't understand…" I admitted.

"When you went to get help from your parents, they were coming back from their hunt and they saw what was happening... There was a man..." he took a deep breath, "You see they drink only the blood of animals, not humans... That's why I have gold eyes, instead of red." I gasped, "There was a hiker that had been killed by the bear they were hunting... They didn't see the point in two people dying, so they pulled me out and put him in..."

"But the fire..." I trailed off, "The car was on fire."

He nodded, "It had just started. The car was only burning on the outside and travelling inside quickly... Esme and Carlisle were quicker..." he smiled his crooked smile and as I looked at it I realised in horror that Edward was here... Edward wasn't dead...

I stared at him as happy tears trailed down my cheeks for the first time in over a year, "You're not dead?" I choked.

He looked at me for a minute and he smiled before shaking his head, "No…"

I threw my arms around him and he hugged me tight. "Edward!" I cried, clutching him and touching every part of him, making sure he was real.

He pulled me back and stared into my eyes, he stroked my cheek, "I love you…" he said quietly.

"I love you too…" I whispered.

And then very gently, Edward's lips touched mine, the lips I never thought I'd kiss again…

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, making up for our year apart, and when our lips separated, for just a second while I filled my lungs with the scent of him, he mumbled my name, making a shiver tremble down my spine.

I laid my head against his chest and his arms tightened around me, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, because not everyone gets to have their dead boyfriend come back to them again.

"Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a whisper.

His hand tangled in my hair, "I tried," I heard him release a ragged breath, "They wouldn't let me, they said it wasn't good for me or you…" he seemed unstable, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…" Then something hit me, "Does that mean they won't let you be with me now?" I asked, starting to panic.

He rubbed my back soothingly, "Nothing could keep me away from you…" he whispered. "It must have been so hard for you…"

I tried not to remember the bad memories, the searing pain, the trembling tears, the terrifying nightmares, "It was, but I can't begin to think how you must have felt…Leaving your mum and dad, Emmett... Jasper…"

"You…" he added.

"Yeh… I mean you knowing they were out there, but them thinking you were dead… And having to live with a new family, it must have got to you…"

I felt him nod, "It did…"

"I know," I tried to make him laugh, "Tardy three times Mr Cullen… Disgraceful…"

He laughed once, "School isn't important when the love of your life isn't there…" he whispered, his hand pushing my hair back, so he could kiss my cheek.

"I'm here now…" I said.

"I'll never be late again…" he promised, then he turned serious, "How are they? How's Jasper?"

I sighed and started explaining everything to him, how his parents and Emmett were okay and what had happened with Jasper at the funeral. He seemed happy that I had his stuff and I decided I would give him whatever he wanted back, to give him some of his old life back.

I held him tightly as he rocked back and forth in pain over Jasper, "It's okay… He's okay…" I insisted stroking his cheek softly.

He shook his head, "I miss him…" he admitted, "He was my little brother…"

"I know… He misses you too… But he's okay and so are you… There's nothing stopping you going and checking up on him, he doesn't have to see you…" I said and I watched as the seed planted in his head.

He nodded, "You're right…" he said, smiling brightly, "I can see him anytime I want…"

I felt happy that I could help him, it must have been haunting him the whole year we were apart…

"You could even tell him..." the words left my mouth before I could stop them and Edward looked up at me in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe... Well if I know why can't he?"

He sat in silence for a long moment, "Your right." He nodded.

We didn't press the topic, it was Edward's choice, and it would take time...

"So..." I mumbled after a long moment of silence, "You're a... Vampire?"

He looked at me, "Yes..." he whispered, his eyes judging my reaction, probably to see if I was afraid of him... Why would I ever be afraid of Edward?

"What's it like?" I asked softly.

He thought for a long moment, "It was hard at first... Trying to overcome the need for human blood and drink animal blood instead... My eyes have only recently turned gold, about two months ago..."

"Is it not hard for you? Being around me?"

He looked up at me in confusion and then surprised lit his features, "I never actually thought about it..." he smiled, "I smelt you, but I didn't want your blood..."

I smiled gently, "That's a good thing, I'm guessing."

"Very good." He laughed.

I looked up at him and took him in, my eyes had been deprived of him for a year and it was far too long. I gazed at his flawless face, his gorgeous bronze hair, his soft lips, his strong hands, his mesmerizing eyes and I felt my heart swell happily.

I reached up and kissed him, my lips trailing to his jaw, his throat, his neck and then back to his lips, "I missed you…" I whispered against his lips.

"You don't know how much I've missed you…" he replied.

"Come on…" I said pulling him to my room, "I've got your stuff remember…"

"Oh yeah…" he said as he walked forward to put his arm around me, I laid my hand over his and leant into him.

We walked upstairs and I stopped at my bedroom door, I opened it slowly and took his hand to pull him through.

He stopped when we got inside the door and I squeezed his hand gently, "You kept everything…" he whispered.

I nodded, "Well I wasn't going to throw it away, it was the last part I had of you… Well now I've all of you, but still…" I laughed.

He let go of my hand and went into the room further, he stopped by my bed and looked over at the bedside table, "The photo from the wedding…" he laughed, "That was a good night…" he said quietly.

"The night I fell in love with you…" I said as I walked around the bed and lifted it up, I stared at it for a long moment and when I heard no noises I turned.

Edward was now standing by my dresser, and in his hands was the cotton tulip he'd given me. He stared down at it and then his eyes travelled to mine, "Did you ever look up what this meant?" he asked.

I smiled gently and nodded, "Yes… And it's beautiful…"

"It's true…" he replied.

* * *

**Please review!! Only two more chapters to go...**

**AND i'm thinking about a sequel... I tell you guys more later.**

**Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!!**

**This is the second last chapter :( But, i'm considering doing a sequel, do you guys think that's a good idea??**

**I'll tell you more about my idea in the next chapter, but please tell me if it's a good idea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We never got to Prom did we?" he said sadly.

"What made you think of Prom?" I asked, coming over to him, I smiled as he put the tulip in my hair.

"I had a red tulip corsage for you…" he said, smiling down at me, but I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I heard it was a good night…" I said.

I watched as he thought about something, he stood in silence for a long minute and I took in his perfect features. I took in everything about him.

He looked down at me, "Do you still have your prom dress?" he asked.

"Yeh, why?" I asked, as I pictured it at the back of my wardrobe.

"I want to give you your prom… If I go home for a min-"

"No!" I shouted, he stopped and looked down at me, "Don't leave me…" I begged.

He smiled, "Never… Go get your dress and get changed, I'll wait in here…" he said.

"Promise you won't leave?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed the worry lines on my forehead, "I promise…"

I smiled and went to my wardrobe, I pushed away all the hoodies and baggy jeans and found the dress bag.

"What's with the baggy hoodies?" he asked me from my bed, he didn't sound like he was mocking me, he sounded simply curious.

I took a deep breath, "It stopped me from making eye contact with people, I couldn't stand to look anyone in the eyes…"

I turned and suddenly he was right beside me, I looked up at him, "Why?" he whispered.

"Because it reminded me that I could never look into your eyes ever again…" I admitted.

He took my face in his hands, "So, no more hoodies then?" he asked.

I smiled, "I guess not…"

He let me go and I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

I pulled my hair down from its ponytail and I slipped my clothes off, planning to pack up my hoodies and bring them to the charity shop later that night. I looked at the dress before I put it on, it was red and it flowed to the floor, its silk shining and simmering with the light. I slipped it on and the high heels I'd lifted from my wardrobe.

I took a deep breath and walked back into my bedroom, I felt so stupid getting dressed up to dance with him in the middle of my room.

I opened the door and looked for Edward, he stood by my CD player and to my complete and utter surprise he wore his pink shirt.

"Where did you find that?" I asked as I walked in.

He stood with his back to me, fiddling with the CD player, "In the box… I sniffed it out…" he laughed.

"Is that a vampire trick?" I asked slightly shocked, I'd forgotten he was a vampire for a minute.

He nodded, "One of the many… I'll explain as we dance…" he said and he hit a button. I smiled as All My Life came on, and my mind was filled with memories of us as we danced in his room.

He turned and his eyes widened as he took me in. I smiled slightly, "Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it?" he said, coming towards me, I shivered happily as his arms encircled my waist. "I love it… You look stunning…"

I smiled and laid my head against his chest, "You look nice yourself…" I noted.

He wore dark jeans, their colour almost black and it suited the pink shirt.

We started dancing to the music and he sung the words to me in my ear, "Tell me about it…" I commanded, after the song had ended and moved onto the next.

He knew what I was getting at, "It was so weird, I mean I can't even describe it… One minute I was looking at you, you looked so beautiful that day, I couldn't take my eyes off you, and then the next thing I was being pushed back, and then the car was in the air. When it stopped I was so sore, my head, my back, everything… I heard you screaming, I wanted to tell you everything was going to be fine… I hated hearing you screaming… You sounded so hurt and upset… Then I smelled the petrol and the next thing the car was in flames… I felt myself lose consciousness, and then I woke up… I was in a house, everything was so bright and defined and I could hear so much, every swish of trees and crack of branches, I could hear it. And I could still hear you screaming… I called out your name and I started screaming too, then Carlisle and Esme held me down, they had to calm me…

"They told me what happened and what I was, and everything about being a vampire… And then they told me I couldn't go back, that we were coming here… And that's when I shut down…"

I held myself to him tighter and he rubbed my back.

"Tell me about vampires…" I said.

"I always thought vampires weren't real and even when you question it you always think they are creatures that only come out at night... It's not like that at all...They don't hide out, they live like normal humans and most of them are good. Carlisle and Esme are good vampires, they didn't have family and so I'm their first son… They only feed on animals, which is why I have golden eyes, the ones who feed on humans have red eyes... We can run _really _fast, we can hear for about 3 miles, our sense of smell is amazing and of course we live forever, never aging."

"Sounds fun…" I said smiling.

"It is most of the time…" he laughed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, serious now.

He sighed, "I've got a plan… You only have one more year of school and then you'll be off to University, so we can be together, but your parents will never know and then when we go to University we can be together publicly. So we never have to be apart again… I assume you'll be moving out when you go to Uni?" he asked.

I nodded against his shirt, "And we can move in together and then you can turn me into a vampire," I said simply.

"What?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"Well think about it, you get to live forever and so can I, so we will _never _have to be apart. I'll only see my parents on holidays and I won't look too different, I can wear contacts and I'm sure I can hide my meals in a napkin or fake an illness…"

He stayed silent for a moment, "That's actually an amazing plan…" he commented after a minute.

I snuggled deeper into the circle of his arms, "Thank-you…" I smiled.

"But we have to ask Carlisle and Esme... You can't change someone into a vampire because you feel like it... They'll probably be angry at me for telling you, it's not allowed you see..."

"Why not?"

"The Volturi." He saw my confusion, "The Volturi are the 'leaders' of our world... Kinda like royals, monarchs... Away they make the rules and act quite viciously if they aren't abided by... One of the rules is that humans can't know about us..."

"Will they kill us?" I asked, shocked.

"If you're a vampire there's nothing they can do." He smiled soothingly.

I nodded against him, "Good."

"So, we're going to have to go see Esme and Carlisle." He said, determined.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Please tell me if you think a sequel is a good idea and please REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter is here! I'm quite sad. :(**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, added me or this story to their favourites or alerts.**

**They meant so much to me and made me so happy!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

I held onto Edward's hand tightly, still trying to overcome my head rush as he run through the forest with me.

Edward touched my cheek lightly, his cool skin taking me back from my dizziness.

I looked up at the house and gasped. It was massive. A white door stood at the front, surrounded by massive windows and leading to a wooden porch that snaked around the house.

I could hear no sounds, only the swish of trees from the forest that delimited the house.

I took a deep breath as Edward pulled me forward.

He walked up the steps and opened the door in one quick movement. Esme and Carlisle were in front of us in an instant and I gawked at their beauty.

Carlisle was young, but somehow looked older and wiser. He had blonde hair and the same golden eyes as Edward, if not a little brighter.

Esme had caramel coloured hair that sat around her shoulders in perfectly styled curls, her golden were eyes were gentle but...

There was something in both their eyes, it looked like worry.

I looked up at Edward for guidance and he opened his mouth to speak before closing it gently when he saw their expressions.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"They know." Carlisle said seriously.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

Carlisle spoke lower, "Tanya... She told them you told Bella."

Edward's grip tightened around my hand, "Why would she do that?" he ground out through his clenched teeth.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "You know why."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked desperately.

Esme smiled and put her hand on my shoulder as Edward pulled me towards the couch in their living room.

We sat down, Esme and Carlisle facing Edward and I.

Edward spoke softly, his fingers tracing patterns on my hand, "Bella... About halfway through the year... Tanya, from the Denali clan, came to visit Carlisle and Esme... She saw me and she began to like me. Of course I didn't want a relationship... The only thing I wanted was you... But she never gave up, and I let her down gently... She went away and came back again for another visit a few weeks ago... She was due to leave today... She must have followed me to your house, and when we were reunited... She must have got angry... Jealous."

"And?" I asked worriedly.

"She's gone to the Volturi... Told them you know."

I took a deep breath and was shocked to feel the tears form in my eyes, "What do we do?"

"There is only one thing we can do..." Esme spoke quietly.

I looked up at her, "Turn me." I stated and watched as they all nodded, "But I wanted that anyway..."

Edward shook his head, "Our plan won't work... We have to do it soon. _Now. _Before the Volturi come."

"But my par-"

Edward's head moving from side to side stopped my words. He looked at me softly, "They can't see you again... It's too dangerous."

I sat in silence as the room spun around me. Never see my parents again? That was almost as bad as losing Edward...

Almost.

I looked up at him. I would have to do it... I wanted Edward forever, and I was going to die if I didn't...

I nodded gently, "Okay."

Edward kissed me softly.

* * *

I heard the door open and I walked downstairs dressed in a blouse and skinny jeans, my hair was straightened and there was colour back in my cheeks, I smiled as I thought of Edward up in my room.

I watched as my mum and dad piled the shopping bags on the counter, I walked over to them and they looked at me, their eyes widening slightly as they took me in.

And for the first time in over a year I smiled at them, I heard my mum's ragged intake of air and she wrapped her arms around me.

And in that moment I realised how hard it must have been for them this past year, watching their daughter mourn the loss of her boyfriend and never getting over it.

And now they would have to lose their daughter... It was happening tomorrow... I was going to 'die'... I was going to enjoy this night with them and keep telling them how much I love them...

I hugged my mum tighter and forced the tears back in my eyes, "Thank-you for being here for me…" I whispered, "I'm so sorry for putting you through that…"

My mum sighed happily, "Don't worry about it, honey…"

I let them go and opened one of the bags, I started unpacking the shopping and putting it away.

I heard them talking behind me, "She's got that look back…" my mum whispered.

"What look?" my dad asked her.

"The 'I'm in love look'… It's back… She's wide eyed, blushing, happy… We've got out daughter back…" I could hear her tears.

"I guess it was a good idea to come here after all…" my dad said.

I turned and looked at them, "It was the best decision you ever made..."

* * *

**Ok, that's it! I'm quite sad it's over...**

**But there IS going to be a sequel – you heard it here first! Haha.**

**This is what it will be about:**

_**Its 10 years later and Bella and Edward think their lives are perfect. They can be together with nothing getting in between them. But Tanya comes to visit, claiming something happened between her and Edward during the year they were apart. Bella is heartbroken and runs away. She turns up at University only to see Jasper, Edward's younger brother, who hasn't coped with his brother's death. He would rather spend time drinking and pushing people away from him. Can Bella help Jasper? And makes him see the girl who loves him? And can Edward find Bella and reveal the truth?**_

**Oooohhh! Anyway, it should be posted within the next week! Not long to wait!! Haha.**

_**For a fix you can check out my other stories and also my new story – The Island.**_

_**Bella falls off a boat during her summer vacation. She thinks she's going to die. But she ends up on a mysterious island, with an even more mysterious boy. Edward Cullen as taken himself away from human contact and lives on the island by himself. He helps Bella, gets her back to good health again, but when she asks to leave he tells her there's no way off. Bella and Edward live on the island together, never making contact, barely ever talking... But why does Edward look at her like that? Why does he speak kindly sometimes? And the nicest words? Does Edward have another reason for her not leaving?**_


	16. SEQUEL!

**Hey guys!! Just wanted to let those of you know who didn't know that the sequel is now up!**

**It's called 'Undying Hope' and is on my profile!!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
